


Ocean-Born

by ValanciaChan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValanciaChan/pseuds/ValanciaChan
Summary: This is about the life of Calypso, an Ocean-Born, who sails together with the Strawhats. On the journey she experiences hardships and love, but what to do with it. Written from Sanji's point of view. Warning- Near-death experience in the story





	Ocean-Born

There she was. The most perfect example of a beautiful woman. Kind walnut-brown eyes, soft small pale hands, a bright and loving smile, a cute little perfect nose, a bit chubbier than a supermodel but it looked so perfect on her. The woman everybody should be jealous of. She was not only beautiful but also a skilled tactician. And in the two years the whole crew was separated, she became even more beautiful. This woman joined us together with Franky at water 7. Back then she was already smart and strong. That is why everybody liked it when she joined us. Luffy just wanted her to join because she was different. Her being an Ocean-Born. In the short time she was with us before we all got separated, she learned a lot about us. She knew the fighting style of all of us. And she likes to use that against whoever she is fighting. I never fought her, even though she asked me many times just to spar. But because she is a woman, I cannot bring myself to do that. My pride as a man wouldn’t allow her to get hurt by me.  
  
  
She just finished showering. Her brown hair became a bit darker due the water that still resides in her hair, making her skin look a bit paler than usual. But that doesn’t matter to me. She was still very beautiful. She was dressed in the baggiest black sweatpants her wardrobe contained with a blue oversized hoodie. Looks like somebody messed up laundry again, because that blue hoodie was mine. But I don’t mind, it made her look home. I felt myself constantly staring at her, but who couldn’t keep looking at her whenever she walks on deck? I sure can. I see her walking up to that moss-head, asking him something. He looks up to her, as he was sitting against the railing of the ship with his eyes closed. And he replies to the question. She was giggling maybe? I cannot say, but I see her smile. The kind of smile that makes my heart beat faster, my breathing almost stops and my legs mushy. I could watch her all day like this. However, someone else is preventing me from it. “SANJI! MEAT!” my foolish captain likes to yell. I sighed. It was almost time for lunch. “Yeah yeah, I am start preparing now.” I said and light a cigarette. “Neh Sanji, want me to help you?” The girl I was watching asked me kindly. “No thank you Calypso-chan, I can handle it.” I replied and turned around, walking casually into the kitchen. I tried to evade her serious glare, as she dislikes being called Calypso-chan. But I don’t care, I am forbidden to call her Calypso-chwan or something similar like that. Right away she forbade that, not even giving me the chance to call her that. “Calypso or Cali, but not something else. For as I hate it to be seen as a weak woman. I am on par with you, Sanji. In strength and thinking ahead. So, I see myself as equal as you, Zoro and Luffy. Please treat me that way.” She had said back then. And she is on par with me. Not only in fighting skills and thinking ahead, but also in the kitchen. Her servicing skills were not only graceful but seem so natural. If she knew how much I try to watch her walk, she would call me a pervert just like she calls her brother Franky. Although they are not bounded by blood, they are family. I sighed once again and inhaled more nicotine from my cigarette. I continued preparing while I was thinking about her. I knew why I was thinking so much about her. It’s just too early to tell her. Maybe somebody already noticed it, but I could care less about it. What if they knew, it won’t make any difference. Until now, no one confronted me with it. So, the chances of they are knowing is quite small. But still, being able to say it would make me feel so relieved. So, I whisper it softly, hoping it will relieve me a bit. “I love you.”  
  
  
I put everything on the table and called everybody for lunch. It was like always chaos. But nobody seems to mind it. Luffy tried to steal food from everybody, except Calypso. The rubber boy had soon found out that stealing from the lady would end up in a lot of cuts and blood. Thank god Chopper was able to patch him up. ”Why did you do that?” the captain asked his newest member. “Mine.” She said and growled at him. Franky started laughing out loud, stating how much food meant for the lady. The only one able to steal her plate was the cook, because you shouldn’t bite the hand that feeds you. Then again, I wouldn’t even get the chance to grab her plate. She was quite quick with gathering all the plates when everybody was done. After everybody was done, Calypso gathered all the plates on the table and brought it over to the kitchen. And as always, Calypso started to clean the plates. “Need help Calypso?” I asked. Cleaning and drying plates wasn’t something I would let a woman do. She shook her head. “No need Sanji, I will be done soon. Should I also clean your utensils?” She asked me. I shook my head. “That is my job, you know that.” I replied and lit up a cigarette. After Calypso was done, she walked out of the kitchen. I watched her leave. Her body gently swaying with her walking. No girl I have met ever entranced me as she does. “Oi, Ero-cook, are you listening?” The moss-head asked me grumpy like always. “What do you want marimo?” I replied with a grumpy voice. “I want sake.” He said. “No, we are running low on supplies, on the next island we will stock up again and then you will get your sake.” I explained. He huffed but he left the kitchen, leaving me alone with my thoughts.  
  
  
After two days of sailing, we encountered an island. Finally, a place to stock up supplies. Calypso went along with me because she wanted something special. After gathering all our supplies, we went shopping for her. Walking past an announcement board, there was a festival announcement. It was for this week, starting tonight. “Maybe we can convince Nami to stay here for a while.” Calypso said smiling. “We can always try.” I replied smiling back at her. Dropping our supplies in the pantry, Calypso went to look for Nami. “Sanji, wanna go to a festival?” Calypso asked after I was done with putting our groceries on the shelfs. “I take it that Nami-san wouldn’t mind.” I replied. “Nope, she said we needed to unwind a bit. And this island is protected by no one. So, it wouldn’t be a problem either.” Calypso explained smiling. So tonight, would be festive.  
  
  
The whole week was divided up in different events. The first night was singing, the second day was about sports, the third day and night was about inventing and more of those days. But the last night of the festival was about dancing and celebrating.  
  
  
“Why do we have to wait on the girls?” Luffy whined. “Because it is what a gentleman should do.” I replied slightly annoyed. Luffy was whining about this for at least fifteen minutes. All of us guys were smart casual dressed. I was wearing a purple dress shirt with a black pantaloon. Everybody else was dressed in similar way, but with another colour dress shirt. Nami and Robin were coming down from the stairs, both dressed in gorgeous dresses. Nami was a red straight strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline and red shoes, while Robin was wearing a purple mermaid dress with one shoulder and black shoes. Both girls had their hair tied up. “You girls look lovely.” I complemented both girls. They both thanked me. “But you should wait for the moment supreme.” Robin said teasingly. I looked at her with a curious gaze. Then I heard everybody else gasp. I turned around and saw Calypso. Her long brown hair was partly braided and tied up and partly curled and loose, framing her face. She was wearing a strapless A-line black dress with a sweetheart neckline. The back of her dress was attached to a bracelet, which she was wearing on her wrist. My heart skipped a couple of beats. She looked bewitching. “Oi, ero-cook. You are gonna catch some flies if you keep your mouth open like that.” The moss head said. But I couldn’t care. It felt like nothing else mattered anymore. “Sanji, are you alright?” Calypso asked with her angelic voice. I was put back on the ground again. “Huh? yeah I am alright. I was just taken away by your beauty.” I said to her. I saw her fuming a bit, but I could also see a hint of pinkness on her cheeks. “Are you ready for a night out dancing?” I asked her. She nodded and we all went towards the festival. The night progressed smoothly. Calypso was a bubbly dancer and we danced the whole night. Everybody else left just past midnight but Calypso wasn’t ready to leave the festival yet. After a couple hours of more dancing, we were just enjoying our surroundings. The locals were breaking down the festival already. I was lying down in the grass while Calypso was sitting up. “Say Sanji?” Calypso started. “Yeah?” I replied. I got up and looked at her. “When do one know when one is in love?” Calypso asked. “That is very personal. Some people show nothing while some other are very vocal about how they feel about someone.” I replied, while I looked in front of me. “Can you give me an explanation?” Calypso asked innocently. I was taken aback a bit. “Eh, well you know how I act around Nami and Robin right?” I asked her. She nodded. “That is because I love women in general. I was taught that I wasn’t allowed to hit a woman ever. It would be a shame of a man.” I said to her. “That is why you couldn’t beat up Kalifa at Enies Lobby.” She stated. I nodded. “But what about love in a romantic way?” Calypso asked. “I… I don’t know about that.” I lied. I couldn’t tell her that I love her right here. “Are you sure, because you act different around me.” Calypso stated. Was she seeing through my lie? “That is because you said that you hate it to be seen as a weak woman.” I replied, trying to hide my lie even more. “That is true. Ooh well. Maybe I will find out what love is eventually.” Calypso said. She stood up and extended her hand in front of me. “That’s my job, you know.” I stated. “I know. But I don’t care.” Calypso said. I scoffed a bit but accepted her hand and got up. “The stars are beautiful tonight.” Calypso stated as we walked back to the Sunny. I looked up and saw thousand stars twinkling. But the brightest star was next to me. “They sure are.” I said softly.  
  
  
Normally Calypso was the first to arrive in the kitchen but according to Robin, she wasn’t feeling that well. “She went to sleep just when the first rays of light shone in the room. I don’t know why but she has been out of it for a week.” Robin said. That wasn’t really comforting. Even Franky didn’t know what was wrong with his sister. “Must be an Ocean-Born thing.” Franky stated. But I don’t really believe that. Calypso would tell us when her Ocean-Born powers were out of control or something was happening. She did it before when her powers were growing a bit too much. Calypso became clumsier. When she was trying to control sea water she accidently threw Luffy into the sea, while she was just trying to help him with reeling a fish. She was also the one who fished the captain out of the sea. When Luffy asked her why she did that, she explained that it wasn’t her intention and that she had a trouble with her powers. Luffy forgave her and everything went back to normal. She got better control over her powers and everything was okay again. I took the liberty of breaking on of Nami’s rules, entering the women sleeping quarters. “Calypso, are you alright?” I asked her worried. She was hidden underneath a blanket. Her brown hair looked quite unkept. “Yeah, I am just tired. Nothing to worry about Sanji.” She said weakly. “You know that Luffy or Chopper will enter and command that you tell them what is wrong, right?” I asked her. No response. I walked over to where she was hiding her face. I put a hand underneath the blanket and looked for her forehead. It felt like it was on fire. “Are you coming down with a flu?” I asked her softly. “No, I can’t get a flu.” Calypso said. “Do you want me to send Chopper in?” I asked her. “Or do you want soup?” “No, I... I will come to the kitchen.” She said weakly. I waited outside for her. But after 10 minutes, she still wasn’t out of the room. I knocked on the door, but no response. I knocked again. Still nothing. “Calypso-chan?” I asked. Still nothing. I began to worry. I opened the door and saw Calypso lying on the ground, breathing heavily. I ran to her. “Calypso, wake up.” I said. No response, either than her heavy breathing. I took a good look on her. She tried to get dressed but couldn’t get further than changing her shirt. I picked her up and ran over to Chopper’s infirmary. “Chopper, something is wrong with Calypso.” I said, slightly in panic. Chopper gazed at her and said that I had to put her on the bed. I did as ordered and left the room, leaving Chopper to do what he must do. After an hour Chopper came to all of us, as we were waiting for his diagnoses. “I don’t know what is wrong with her. Her body seems healthy, her blood tests came out perfect.” Chopper said panicking and crying. It got us all worried, but me the most. “If we don’t cool her down soon, she will die.” Chopper said. “Drop her in the ocean.” Franky said. Everybody was against it. “Listen, she is a creature of the ocean. Maybe it will help her.” Franky explained. “No, that won’t work.” A new voice said. We all turned around and saw a male standing in the doorway. He was quite well build with long braided silver hair. “Who are you?” Luffy asked him. Moss-head and I were ready to attack him. “I heard the call. I come to collect her.” The male said. “She needs to go home now.” “Who are you and why do you want Calypso?” I asked him angerly. Nobody is allowed to take someone away without the crew’s permission. “I am an Ocean-Born just as she is. But SHE called me, to help her. She is going through a rough process where she needs to be with her own kind.” The male stated. “She stays with us.” Luffy said. “If you don’t hand her over, she will die.” The male said simply. Like it was nothing. “Humans are not allowed at the realm of the Ocean-Born. When she is through the process, she can return, if she still wants.” The male said. “No, we go with you, so we can keep an eye on you.” I said. The male sighed. “The queen will not like this. But she will like it less when she dies. Very well. I will bring you to our kingdom.” The male said and snapped his fingers.  
  
  
After the guy snapped his fingers, we were pulled down by a strong current. Nobody could see anything until the ship was steady again. And when we looked outside, we were in a beautiful kingdom. “Don’t worry about getting oxygen. This kingdom is protected by an oxygen bubble.” The guy said and got off the ship. I walked into the infirmary and picked her up again. The guy was leading us towards the palace. “My queen, I brought the one who called us, however, her companions didn’t want to hand her over to me. I am deeply sorry.” The guy said and bowed to the person on the throne. It was a beautiful woman with flaming red hair and crystal blue eyes. Curves at the right places. But I couldn’t care about that. I was looking at Calypso, her breathing still heavy and her cheeks were red. “No worries Martin.” The queen said. She got up and walked over to me and Calypso. “My child, can you stand?” She asked Calypso. She weakly shook her head. “Martin, get our healers here.” The queen ordered. “As you wish.” The guy named Martin, the same guy who was on our ship, said and ran off to do what he was ordered to. The queen looked at me. “What is my child to you?” She asked me. “She is our friend.” Luffy answered for me. The queen looked at him. “And you are?” She asked not really kindly. “I am Luffy, the one who will become the pirate king.” Luffy stated. “And this is my crew.” “Very well. Do you have any idea what you did to my child?” The queen asked us all. Nobody answered. “You kept her away from her people.” The queen stated. “We did nothing of the sorts.” I said. “She said that even though she had to get back to her people, she wanted to sail with us more.” Luffy continued. The fact that he remembered that was quite surprising. The queen was taken aback a bit. “You put her life in danger. She should be here, so she can find her mate. Until then, she will end up getting more fragile by the day.” The queen explained to us. The doctors arrived and took Calypso from me. “Give her suppressants and antibiotics. In case she got an infection.” The queen said. “She doesn’t have an infection.” Chopper said. “Her blood test came out perfectly fine.” “Very well, go along with the doctors to tell you what you know.” The queen said while she glared at Chopper. Chopper looked at Luffy and me. “Go Chopper.” Luffy said and Chopper followed the Ocean-Born doctors. “As for you, trespassing on our kingdom. I should throw you into prison for this.” The queen said, her nice attitude she had around the other Ocean-Born felt the moment Calypso was out of sight. Everybody was a little on edge because of it. “We are really sorry your majesty, but we care about all of our crewmembers. And to leave her alone when she is in weakened state, we simply cannot let that happen. “ Robin said while she bowed down in respect. “We might be pirates, but we mean no harm at all. We just want our friend to be healthy again.” Nami followed up and also bowed down. The queen scoffed, and she walked back to her throne. “Leave, I will send her back to you when she found her mate, if she wants to return that is.” The queen said as she sat down. “Why shouldn’t she want to return to us?” Luffy asked bluntly. “She is our friend and a member of our crew.” Usopp followed up. “Because when she found her mate, she wants to settle down and live with her people. At least that is what always happened to our kind.” The queen said plainly. “What if she is not?” Luffy said. The queen looked at Luffy with a gaze of curiosity. “What if she wants to continue traveling with us?” Luffy said. “I have no reason to keep my child captive.” The queen said. “If I may, your majesty.” Robin started. The queen looked at her. “You keep saying my child. Does this mean that you are her mother?” Robin asked. The queen smiled. “No, all Ocean-Born are my children.” She said monarchical. “But you must leave. The longer you stay here, the harder it will be for her to recover.” She continued and send us away.  
  
  
When we were about to leave, Chopper came to us in panic. Droplets of blood were on his hat and clothes. Behind him was an Ocean-Born doctor, also covered in droplets of blood. “Your majesty, she is losing blood in a rapid speed.” The Ocean-Born doctor said. I froze. She was dying. The girl I loved more than anything was dying. My world seemed to collapse when I heard that. I wanted to be with her. Right away. “How is this possible? She wasn’t on the brink of death just a while ago.” The queen shouted. “We don’t know. The moment she entered the hospital wing she started to bleed out slowly, but eventually it became more and more. We don’t know how to stop it now.” The Ocean-Born doctor said. “Chopper, I want to see her.” I said while I was covering my eyes. If she was this close, I want to be with her and tell her everything. “Alright.” Chopper said and lead me towards the hospital wing. A lot of doctors were working to make the bleeding stop, but nothing worked. I stood at the head of her bed. Blood was coming out of her eyes, her nose and where she had her Ocean-Born weapon, which was just above her breasts. One of her arms was lying next to her head. “Calypso-chan, please, don’t leave us.” I whispered and grabbed her hand. “We need you, I need you. More than you could ever imagine.” I said to her. Tears were forming in my eyes, but I couldn’t show them to her. “I am sorry Calypso, I lied to you back at the festival. I do know how to react when you are in love. I am one of those persons who hide it. Deep inside so I wouldn’t bother the one I love too much. But it became harder and harder. Every time I saw you walking around in my sweater or when you walked out of the kitchen, I followed you with my eyes. I felt harder and harder in love with you. However, the moment I came closest to confess was at the festival. You were so mesmerizing. You stole my heart. But now, because of us, you are on the brink of death and I never had the chance to tell you, how much I love you. I would sacrifice my own life, if I could save yours. So please, don’t leave us.” I confessed and kissed her softly. Tears falling on her skin. Her lips felt so soft, I couldn’t find the strength to stop kissing her. “How… is this possible?” Someone said. I stopped kissing her and looked at her. There was no more blood. Her breathing was shallow yet calm. Like she was asleep. What was going on? “Have you touch her hand before?” The same voice asked me. I looked up and saw the queen and the others. “Yes, the last time was two weeks ago.” I said. “In that time, you haven’t touched her?” The queen continued to ask. “I couldn’t, either she was busy, or I was busy to have time for each other.” I confessed. Once in the week, when everybody was asleep, we had our time together. Because I was curious about her and she wanted to learn how to make sweets and cakes. “So, she had found her mate already…” The queen said. “B-but that never happened before. That our kind found a mate in humans.” One of the doctors said. It went completely silent. “That is not true.” The queen said. “It has happened before.” The doctors started mumbling of who it could’ve been. “It was Sarina. Our first leader.” The queen confessed. “But we must give my child some time to recover. You!” The queen said and pointed at me. “Come with me.” I wanted to argue against it, but I decided not to. While everybody else was brought to the throne room, I had to follow the queen towards her room. “Have you already been connected with her?” The queen asked me when she sat down on a chair. “How do you mean?” I replied. Connected… other than the friendship not but I feel that there is something more. “Have you already had sex with my child?” The queen asked me directly. What was she asking? I felt my cheeks heat up rather quickly. “I take your silence as a no. Which means that what happened was unavoidable.” The queen said. “Wait, what… how is that relevant?” I asked shocked. “Ocean-Born get ‘married’ the moment they have found their mate and have sex with their mate to be fully connected. This way things like this would never happen. When Ocean-Born are connected, they can go up to a year without touching each other. However, when that process isn’t completed yet, the possibility is high that something like this happens again.” The queen explained. “So, in order to prevent this, I need to… “ I started, afraid to finish my sentence. The queen nodded. No pressure at all…  
  
  
After a day Calypso was recovering nicely. She has no recollection of everything what happened before she got sick, meaning she doesn’t know about the confession I did to her. “So how are you feeling?” Chopper asked. “I feel better, but what happened?” Calypso replied curious. “You got a high fever and eventually you started to bleed heavily out of your eyes, your nose and where you have your weapon.” Chopper said softly. “Aha. And because my blood type is quite rare, it was panic if I would survive.” Calypso concluded. Chopper and I nodded. “And there was more panic because nobody knew my blood type.” Calypso stated further. Chopper and I nodded again. “Which is it? Then I can add it in your file.” Chopper asked. “Ah… it’s S Rh-.” Calypso said. Chopper dropped his file. “That is the same type as me.” I stated a bit shocked. “Hmm that could be explainable. But then again, how big is the chance?” Calypso said smiling. Now I started to doubt that she didn’t know about the confession I made. An Ocean-Born doctor came to us. “Looking at how you are healing, you should be in bed for a week. After that week we look at how you are progressing and maybe you can go out again.” The doctor said to us but mainly Calypso. She nodded. “Sorry that you are stuck here for a week.” Calypso said when the doctor left. “No problem Cali, it means time for exploring.” Luffy said grinning like an idiot. Of course, he would see an adventure in it. “Well, what I heard is that this Ocean-Born Kingdom is the most advanced there is.” Calypso said. Franky and Usopp were pretty happy about that. So, everybody left to explore the kingdom. Except for me. I would stay with Calypso. Else she would be so alone. “Sanji, don’t you want to go exploring?” Calypso asked me. “No, I rather not leave a lady alone.” I replied simply. “Sanji, go. Nami brought me some books so I had something to do. And the queen will come soon to talk with me.” Calypso said and tried to shoo me away. “Maybe you find something to work with. I heard that the meat and fish they use here is divine.” Calypso said to pull me over to go. “And I would like a word alone with my child.” A familiar regal voice said. I sighed and stood up. “I’ll make your favourite dinner tonight okay.” I said, and she saw that she nodded. I left and looked around. One of the doctors came to me. “Can I help you?” He asked me. “Maybe, where can I find the kitchen of this palace?” I asked him. “Straight ahead and at the end of the hallway, take a right. Continue the hallway until the fourth door on your left. There is where the kitchen is.” The doctor explained to me. I thanked him and walked the directions I was sent too.  
  
  
“Oi, I need some cumin and cloves.” I heard a female voice yell through the kitchen. There were four chefs working on different dishes. “Can I help out?” I asked to one of the chefs. “Ask her, she might know it.” The male Ocean-Born I asked said and pointed at a female Ocean-Born. Her hair was jet black with white stripes. “Miss, can I help out?” I asked as I walked over to her. She looked at me with her cerulean eyes. “Depends. What can you do?” She asked me, clearly doubting my skill. She was around Calypso’s height. “You know, show me what you can do. Over there is the refrigerator. Make sure it is worthy of serving.” The girl said to me and turned back to work on her dish. I walked over to the area she said where the refrigerator was and saw a beautiful salmon. It looked like it was caught just a couple of hours ago. I cut it and cleaned it quickly, making sure I wasn’t leaving any grates in it. The moment I was working with it, several dishes came to mind. I would go with salmon wraps, salmon rolls filled with cream cheese and my salmon three-way, which was salmon baked, salmon broiled and raw salmon. As I was working, the girl came over to look at what I was doing. She looked a bit surprised at my herb choices. “Why are you using spring onion instead of chives?” She asked me. “Because spring onion has a deeper flavour I want to incorporate in this dish.” I replied without looking at her. I was too focused at what I was doing. Calypso would’ve laughed at the fact that I was working so hard that I didn’t took the time to look at who was watching me. After I was done, the girl and the other chefs tasted my dishes. “Wow, you are good.” One of the male chefs complemented me. But I didn’t care. My eyes were focused on the girl. “Not bad, maybe you can help out. We need to make sure there is enough food for the staff tonight. A lot of staff members are going to work overtime tonight because there was a major situation earlier this week and we need to be prepared. So, everybody needs to be at the top of their game tonight. You think you can handle the heat in this kitchen?” The girl asked me. “I worked at the Baratie, I can handle a bit of pressure.” I replied as I wanted to lit up a cigarette. “Ooh yeah, no smoking in the kitchen.” The girl said as she took the cigarette out of my mouth. “If you want to smoke, fine be my guest. But not in this kitchen. Go outside for that.” The girl said sternly. “Name is Aiden. I used to be one of the warriors of the East Blue kingdom. After the head chef became sick, I was put here.” The girl named Aiden introduced herself. “I’m Sanji.” I said simply. “Wait… ‘Black Leg’ Sanji by any chance?” Aiden asked me. I nodded, slightly shocked. “Figured. After I saw what you did I thought it was you. Calypso couldn’t shut up about how much she missed your cooking.” Aiden explained herself. “You know Calypso?” I asked her surprised. “Yep, we were both warriors until she said that she had to go back to her captain. This was five months ago. After that I was stationed here. I do miss her a bit.” Aiden confessed. I was stunned. How big were the odds that he would encounter someone Calypso had trained with? “What are you doing here by the way?” Aiden asked me. I wasn’t sure how I should say it. “Let’s talk outside.” Aiden said as she walked towards the door next to the refrigerator. I followed her, and we ended up in a garden. There were chairs in a circle. Aiden sat down in one of the chairs and signed to me that I should do the same. The moment I sat down I heard a lighter going off. “Sorry, I just needed a smoke. I am not used by this kind of stress.” Aiden said as she inhaled the smoke. I grabbed a new cigarette and lit it as well. “I know what you are going through. Calypso warned me that if I continued smoking even more then I do now, I would turn into a chimney.” I said in the same tone Calypso used back then. “So why are you here? I thought the idea was that you would go to Raftel. At least, that is what she told me.” Aiden said. I took a drag of my cigarette. “Well, we had to make a stop here. Calypso was enduring some complications with her being an Ocean-Born.” I confessed. “Like?” Aiden asked curious. “I have no idea how it is called but she looked quite sick and passed out quickly. After a guy named Martin said he would take her away from us, we demanded to tag along. After she was in the hospital wing here, she started to bleed out.” I explained, still a bit horrified about what all happened. “Mate-Deficiency Syndrome.” Aiden said simply. I looked at her. “What you just told me were symptoms of Mate-Deficiency Syndrome. It was a surprise she didn’t had them earlier.” Aiden said. “How do you mean?” I asked her. “You know how Ocean-Born find their mates right?” Aiden asked me. I nodded and put my hand up. “Yep, however when an Ocean-Born mates, they wouldn’t need a steady flow of the opposite gender’s touch. That is why the Ocean-Born always mate at the same moment they find out who their mate is. Calypso didn’t, and she told me that she was about 99% sure you were her mate. She couldn’t tell you yet. But she didn’t want a mate who wouldn’t love her. So, she kept it hidden. However, in the two years of separation, she should’ve had at least one or two symptoms of Mate-Deficiency Syndrome.” Aiden explained. What Aiden said to me made perfect sense. “But are there no medicines for it?” I asked her. “Not that I know of. But then again. I still haven’t found my mate yet. So maybe it will happen, maybe not. As long as I can do what I want, I am perfectly fine with my life.” Aiden explained and stretched. “But Calypso hasn’t told me anything about you.” I stated. “When was the last time you talked about the two-year separation?” Aiden asked me. Point taken. We never talked about it, because I didn’t want to talk about it. “I thought so. Calypso is quite a closed girl when it is about her. But about anything else, she just can’t stop talking. That’s why I know about you.” Aiden said and got up. “Let’s get back to work okay?” Aiden said and walked back.  
  
  
After working for a whole shift, Aiden said it was time to clean up and call it a day. “You too Sanji, everybody is fed. Clean up and go to sleep.” Aiden said. It was around midnight already. “No, I will prepare a bit for breakfast in advance.” I said and yawned a bit. “Bed, now.” Aiden commanded me and pushed me out of the kitchen. Then she locked up the door and pulled me along. We passed the hospital wing and we stood there for a while. Aiden looked a bit uneasy. “What’s wrong?” I asked her. Then we heard a scream through the door. It sounded like Calypso. Aiden went in, rather calmly and I followed her. “Oi commander, you of all people should rest and not yell or scream like a freaking banshee.” Aiden said as she stood next to Calypso’s bed. Calypso was wide awake, and she looked highly annoyed. “How would you react if you aren’t even allowed to get off the bed for a walk. I am getting insane here.” Calypso explained. “Wait, commander?” I asked as I looked at both girls. They both nodded. “Calypso was the one who made it into commandership within six months after finishing basic training. The commander back then had high hopes for her and as she was the Commander, she could appoint her vice commander. Our squad was just six Ocean-Born warriors because it was the most boring place to be. Nothing happened over there.” Aiden explained. “So, we ended up most of the shifts really drunk or really bored. But we learned a lot from each other.” Calypso added to the story. They began to talk about their time together and what happened in the five months they were apart. I sat in a chair near the bed and listened to the stories. Eventually the steady voices made me quite sleepy and slowly I drifted off to dreamland.  
  
  
After a week, Calypso was allowed to leave, and we were ready to get back on our journey. Luffy and the rest were done with exploring the kingdom and telling Aiden how awesome Calypso could be in battle. “I know this straw-hat. I have been her vice commander for one and a half year. I know how she fights and I know how she can piss people off at the same time. I had to save her ass sometimes during Commander meetings because she was sassy as hell.” Aiden said smiling, fondly recalling the memory. “I am never sassy. That bitch should shut her whore mouth before she starts to judge somebody.” Calypso said, trying to defend herself. “That is the worst I’ve heard you curse in years Calypso.” Franky stated. “Well that stuck up filthy slut deserve every curse I give her.” Calypso said slightly angered. She felt slightly hostile. “Commander, calm. You need your energy to recover. By the way, the next mandatory meeting is in four months. Even though you are not an official commander anymore, you have to be there. They want to discuss things from above the sea.” Aiden informed Calypso. Calypso sighed and grumbled a bit. “Ooh well, four months is a long way in the future. I can’t let that bother me now.” Calypso said and smiled. “But you must be on your way again.” Aiden said and hugged Calypso tightly. “I’ll send you the official notification two weeks before okay?” Aiden asked Calypso, which nodded in confirmation.  
  
  
We left the Ocean-Born kingdom the day after, finally seeing the sun again. We all went back to our daily rhythm and after a week everybody was normal again, except for Calypso. She was just hanging in the kitchen, being quite bored. She asked me many times if she could help me, but I reacted by showing my wrists together. Chopper said that she had to take it easy for two more weeks after we left. She was allowed to walk around but swimming and waiting the table was out of the question. Calypso looked at me and I started to joke around a bit and said that he was bound to the doctor’s orders. So, every time she asked me if I could do something I showed her my wrist together as being bound to what Chopper said. “That is not fair, you don’t listen to Chopper when you aren’t allowed to do something. Why should I listen?” Calypso argued. “Because I need to be strong to protect the crew, while you should take time to heal. Especially because your healing is slower than mine.” I argued back. “I am strong too, I am on par with you. And yes, I heal slower than all of you, but that never stopped me before.” Calypso said. I could hear that she was getting quite angry. “No but this time you nearly died.” I tried to kill this discussion. “You were on the brink of death multiple times, how is this even fair?” Calypso said with more anger in her voice. Didn’t she see it. The moment I heard she was on the brink of death, my world collapsed. “It is fair because I know where my limits are!” I said a bit too loud. “So do I!” Calypso yelled. “No, you don’t. If you did know your limits, you would’ve told somebody about it. But you were too stubborn to tell somebody about your condition. You nearly died Calypso. Do you have any idea how that sounded for all of us? For me?” I yelled back at her. Her misplaced anger was taking quite a toll on my composure. Yes, maybe two weeks was too long, but Chopper also knows that she wouldn’t listen to him fully. “Why does that matter anyway? It’s in the past.” Calypso yelled back at me. I slapped my hands on the counter, facing her. “It does matter! Do you have any idea how it affected me? My world collapsed when I heard Chopper tell us that you were on the brink of death. My heart stopped, and I couldn’t breathe. I was numb inside. The moment you would die, my reason to live would be close to nothing, not even my dream would matter to me. So why does it matter? Because I love you!” I yelled back at her. I was huffing a bit from the yelling. I grabbed a cigarette and lit it. I turned around to calm down a bit. “Y-you love me?” Calypso asked stunned. Wait, did I just… confessed to her? “So…. I didn’t dream?” I heard her questioning herself. Then she stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Fuck, this was not how I planned to confess to her. I turned around again and leaned against the counter. My hands in my hair. How am I going to fix this?  
  
  
“Sanji?” Robin asked. I looked up. She looked worried. “Yes Robin-chan?” I replied. “Are you alright? You have been standing like this for a couple of minutes now.” Robin stated. I sighted. “I kind of took the wrong approach. With Calypso.” I said. Robin looked at me with curiosity. The fact that nobody heard Calypso or I yell at each other was kind of surprising me. “How do you mean Sanji?” She asked me as she sat down. “She was complaining about not being able to do what she wanted because Chopper told her so. However, it kind of got out of hand and we ended up yelling at each other. But the worst part is that I confessed to her, while I was yelling.” I said, and I felt my mood getting even more depressive. Not once in my life I yelled at a woman. I felt like I was being swallowed up by the ground. “Maybe it was needed, you have been quite devastated when you heard that she was dying.” Robin said. “Was it that obvious?” I asked her. She nodded. “Then again, it was kind of obvious that you loved her for a while now.” Robin said. I looked at her. I thought I was quite careful. “Especially during the evening, while most of us were away from the kitchen.” Robin stated. Always observant. “But what do I need to do now?” I asked Robin a bit desperate. “Tell her why you reacted like that. And that you’re sorry.” Robin said. “But first you need to calm down a bit. Because you are still quite shaken about this.” “Thanks Robin.” I said and looked at her. She was smiling. “Should I tell Calypso that you want to explain it to her here? Or do you want to talk somewhere else?” Robin suggested. “No, here is good.” I said, and I grabbed another cigarette. Robin got up and left the kitchen. In search of the Ocean-Born girl. I smoked the cigarette whole before I heard the door again. It was Calypso. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” I started. “I get why you got so angry. Chopper told me how severe my injuries were if you can count them as injuries.” Calypso said quite timidly. I looked at her. Her body language was closed off, like she was afraid I would yell again. She was looking at the ground. I sighted and walked over to her. “Can I?” I asked her. She nodded. I hugged her close to me. She smelled like the ocean. “Please don’t let it come so far again. I would rather die than lose you forever.” I whispered. She nodded again and shook a little. I pulled her over into the pantry and sat down. I wanted a bit of privacy and being in the kitchen wouldn’t be good enough. Her beautiful chestnut eyes were full of tears. I pulled her in my lap and hugged her tightly. Rubbing my hand over her back. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have to make you worry so much.” Calypso cried. “Shh, it’s okay. This was kind of unavoidable.” I explained. She looked at me with shocked eyes. “Because we didn’t have the time, this all happened. The queen explained it to me. We should’ve made time for each other.” I said softly. “But, when I was out… did you confessed to me too?” Calypso asked me. I nodded. “I didn’t want to lose you. And at that moment I thought you were knocking on death’s door.” I said honestly. “I heard someone talk to me. However, I couldn’t really hear who it was. But the words I heard stopped me from going to the light. Your words were driving me away from the edge.” Calypso confessed. Her tears were gone, and she didn’t look so sad anymore. But still I wanted to comfort her a bit more. Slowly I got knew what I wanted she did the same. Eventually we got so close that I could feel her breath tickling on my lips. I took the initiative and kissed her. Her lips felt soft again. Slowly I felt like I was close to heaven. Holding her in my arms so close and her lips on mine. Nothing could make this moment even better, or so I thought. Because she took the lead and pushed her tongue in my mouth, searching for mine. When she found it, she started to massage it. She tasted like honey and strawberries. It felt so good, that I, involuntarily, let out a soft moan. She seemed to enjoy it because she was trying to make me moan more. After a while we had to stop because of a lack of oxygen. I could feel all my muscles turn into putty. “Wow.” Calypso breathed out. Wow would be an understatement for me. I looked at her. She was blushing quite a bit and she tried to avoid my eyes. “Calypso” I said. She looked into my eyes, filled with curiosity. “I love you.” I said and saw her crumble. She looked like she turned into putty when I said that. “Sanji” Calypso started. “Yes, Calypso.” I replied, waiting for her to speak again. “I love you too.”  
  
  
Not long after that, the whole crew, with exception of Luffy and moss-head, sighed finally. And we continued our traveling. But the words of the queen were haunting me. So, after having a romantic late-night dinner, which we implemented after the whole ordeal, I started to ask questions. “Say, Calypso. Would you mind telling me more about how the whole marriage process works for Ocean-Born?” I asked her. She instantly turned red as a tomato. “W-wh-what?” She stuttered. I kept staring at her. “W-well, we don’t … have a marriage process…” Calypso confessed slightly ashamed. “How do you connect then?” I asked her curious. If it was possible to became even redder, she would’ve turned into that shade. I got up and grabbed two wineglasses. “Want some?” I asked her. She shook her head. “No, thank you. I rather have something stronger.” Calypso said. “Like?” I asked her, even though I already knew her answer. She would go for either whiskey or rum. “Whiskey.” She replied curtly. I put the wineglass I grabbed for her away and grabbed a whiskey glass. I grabbed the whiskey bottle she picked out on our last stop and poured her whiskey in her glass and added one drop of water. For myself, I grabbed a fine bottle of red wine. When I was done, I brought it all over to the table where we were sitting. I sat down again and grabbed a cigarette. “But I still haven’t got an answer.” I stated bluntly. Now I was just teasing her, and she knew it. She was fuming a bit, but she was also blushing. “Shall I put your bottle on the table?” I asked her teasingly. “Shut up.” She said and took a sip of her beverage. “If you don’t want to talk about it, it’s fine. I’m just curious.” I said smiling gently. “It’s quite an intimate subject. So yeah.” Calypso said. I know it was. But seeing her reaction, it looks like she isn’t ready for something like that. “Intimate as in very intimate?” I asked. She nodded. “If you are not ready for it, don’t force yourself. I can wait for something like that.” I said honestly. I got up again to grab something to eat with our beverages. “Meaning you already know what needs to be done?” She asked me. “Yeah, I got informed by the queen. But I asked you because I wanted to know if you were ready for something like that.” I told her. I grabbed some cheeses and cut a piece from every kind had picked out. “But why do you think I am not ready for something like that?” Calypso asked me. “I might be a man with needs, but I am also a gentleman. I can see when someone is ready for the next step. And you, my dear lady, are not ready yet.” I stated. I heard her scoff. “Don’t try to deny it. It’s not a shame. Some people are late bloomers.” I said to comfort her. “When Ocean-Born are awakened, they are able to find their mate and connect with them the moment they find each other. It’s not that I am not ready for it. It’s that I don’t want to make things more difficult.” Calypso explained. I walked back with a plate full of different cheeses. “How do you mean that?” I asked her. “Male Ocean-Born can withstand the attraction the female have. However, you being a human, it is a bit more difficult. Once you are committed, you get marked. When the marks touch, all the hormones rush through your body. Making it hard to withstand the building lust.” Calypso explained to me. That was information I didn’t knew. It does make things more complicated. But then again, every obstacle makes us stronger. “But what if your mate dies without being connected?” I asked. “The Ocean-Born dies, not that it matters if Ocean-Born are connected or not. When the mate dies, they die too.” Calypso said bluntly. That was something I didn’t see coming. It made me quite silent. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you go that easily.” Calypso said reassuring. However, I wasn’t so sure about that.  
  
  
Calypso and I decided that we would discuss it with everybody before making the final call. Everybody, except for Luffy because he didn’t understand it at all, said that we had to go for it. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to commit my life to her, I was a bit scared if she would accept all of me. Because before we would commit to each other, I want to tell her everything. Calypso was helping me with cleaning the kitchen. “Say Calypso, would you look different at me when I tell you my past?” I asked her, a bit scared for her answer. “Why should I, you are you. Your past doesn’t define who you are on the inside. Besides, it would be a bit hypocritical of me to judge you, being an Ocean-Born and all.” Calypso said to me. “After all, I already know everything.” She finished. I looked at her in total shock. “H-how do you mean?” I asked her. “Sanji, when we first touched, your whole life flashed through me. I don’t know if it is an Ocean-Born thing or just me, but I already know everything. And I don’t care. If you are ready for commitment, we can take the next step. You won’t be taken away from me, because I will always find you. That is an Ocean-Born promise. Mates always find each other back.” Calypso said and walked over to me, hugging me tightly. “Thank you.” I whispered while I was avoiding her eyes. “I love you.” Calypso whispered in my ear. “I love you too.” I said softly.  
  
  
After Calypso and I were separated on Dressrosa, things went to hell. I could feel her pain through my wrist. We committed to each other a while back and I was still adjusting. However, I didn’t have the time. My birth family had found me and forced me into a marriage with a daughter of Big Mom. This wasn’t according to my plans. I had to get along with everything they said or else they would’ve killed owner Zeff. The only fatherly figure I ever had. My brothers were just as they were before, egocentric. A picture fell out of my pocket and before I could pick it up, Niji had picked it up. “Wow, who is this beauty? I didn’t take you for a stalker.” He said as he showed the picture of Calypso. She was dressed in a beautiful beige summer dress with a matching hat. Her hair flowing in the wind while her hands were behind her back. Only her weapon was seen on the picture. But those baboons would think it was a tattoo. “Wow, she looks hot in this picture!” Yonji said. Pff they haven’t seen her true beauty yet. “Give that back!” I said sternly and tried to steal the picture back. However, Yonji was giving it to Ichiji. “She looks very doable.” He said. I wanted to kick them so hard, to speak about Calypso as she was just a one-time fuck. “She is indeed very beautiful, who is this girl Sanji?” Reiju asked as she stole the picture from Ichiji. “None of your concern.” I said spiteful. “Must be somebody important to you. Or else you wouldn’t have her picture in your pocket.” Reiju said as she knew more. I grabbed the picture back from Reiju. “It’s none of your concern what she is.” I said and put the picture back in my pocket. I walked away from them, towards my guestroom. When I entered my room, I sat down and softly caressed our mark. It was a trident and a fork in the shape of a cross. It was at the top of my wrist, just above the stupid handcuffs I received from my “father”. My heart was racing. However, it felt like wasn’t from me. It was Calypso. To give her some support, I gave a small kiss on our mark. “Worrying about the girl Sanji?” I heard a female voice ask me. I looked up in shock. Reiju stood in the door opening. “What do you want?” I asked venomously. “Making sure my brother doesn’t do something stupid. However, I see that I am already too late.” She said and sat down on a chair next to me. “What is she to you?” Reiju asked me. I looked at her with careful eyes. Was she really concerned or was she just acting so she could tell Judge? “Why do you want to know? You are gonna tell the others anyway.” I said slightly defeated. “I can keep a secret you know. I will keep this conversation between us if you want.” She said simply. Should I tell her or not. Bearing this secret in here alone is a burden, then again, I chose for this. Reiju grabbed my hand where the mark was. “It’s the same tattoo.” Reiju stated. My eyes widen. How does she know Calypso? “Don’t look so shocked. I met the girl before just like your former crewmates. She is indeed beautiful and from what I saw also quite powerful. So, I ask again, what is she to you?” Reiju asked me. “She is my soulmate.” I said defeated. I couldn’t do this alone anymore. I wanted Calypso here. “So that is why you have explained. Reiju looked at me with a questionable look in her eyes. “Simply explained, she is my wife.” I said and grabbed a cigarette. “What?” Reiju yelled at me. “Does father know about this? Is there any document to prove that?” Reiju asked me in anger. I shook my head. “Ocean-Born don’t do marriages, they connect through sex. Once a connection is made, no one can break it. Because when one of the two dies, the other will die as well.” I explained the same way as I was explained. Suddenly I felt a lot of pain in my chest, like someone stomped me there. I cringed slightly. Reiju was still sitting on the chair, so she couldn’t be it. So, someone must have hurt Calypso. “What is an Ocean-Born? “Reiju asked me. I looked up to the ceiling, thinking about the best explanation I could give her. “The best damned creature there could ever be. Or so I was told when I came across one. Basically, an Ocean-Born is a sea-creature who can shift forms when on land. Calypso is an Ocean-Born and I am her mate.” I explained her. “This mark is the sign of our connection, our marriage. And no one can ever hurt me while hurting her and vice versa.” Reiju remained silent. “Keep this quiet please. When someone figures this out, Calypso will be tormented.” I stated to Reiju. “And when she gets tormented and tortured, so will I.”  
  
  
We were on the way towards the preparty of the wedding I was forced into. Not that it was possible for me to get married now. But nobody but Reiju and I know it. Suddenly I heard someone yelling my name. it sounded a lot like Luffy. He used his devil fruit to gain speed to come and get me out of the cart. Not that I didn’t want to get out, but I couldn’t. To keep up appearance, I said that I was a prince and not low pirate scum. And more of that. Everything I said I felt my heart break a bit. But Luffy being Luffy, he didn’t listen to it. It made me mad. Didn’t they see I was doing this for them? We ended up fighting. Before the final blow, I saw something aqua- blue, in front of Luffy. “Stay out of my fight Cali.” Luffy yelled. “No, not before he stops lying.” I heard Calypso yell back. I was shocked. She looked ragged, like she just came out of a heavy battle. “C-calypso.” I started, still being quite shocked. I still couldn’t believe what I saw. My beautiful wife, bruised up and wearing nothing else but torn clothes. Her blue knee length skirt was reduced to a heavily damaged miniskirt with a lot of holes and torn in it. It was just low enough to hide her abdomen. Her shirt was reduced to a piece of cloth around her chest area. Catcalls and other vulgar noises were made by my brothers. I walked up to her and unclasped my cape. “I don’t want to fight you.” I said, and I wrapped my cape around her. She looked at me with compassion, knowing exactly how I felt. I lost my fighting spirit the moment I saw her so beaten up. I felt my father’s glare on my back, but I could care less. “Men, take this witch with us. Not only did she forced Sanji to stop fighting, but she might come in handy.” My father said. At that moment two men approached us and forced Calypso to the ground. Her weapon was taken from her. “No, I will take her with me. She will be my responsibility.” I said to the guards. Luffy started to protest heavily. “Luffy, it’s alright. Sanji will never hurt a woman.” Calypso said, reassuring the straw-hat captain. I picked her up from the ground and walked back to the cart I was in before. “Father, can I have a round with her? I will make sure she will know how a real man feels like.” Niji asked. “If one of you barbarians touch her, I will cut off your manhood and force feed it to you.” I threatened. “Like hell you will ever find out that we touched her.” Yonji said and started laughing. Soon after Niji started laughing too. The look I gave them shut them up rather quickly. Apparently, they saw it was serious. No one touches my wife without me knowing. “She is not coming into the cart.” Father said. But I rejected his words and took her in. I sat back in my seat and put Calypso on my lap. “Oi beauty, wanna figure out how a real man feels?” Niji asked her. “Nunquam patitur ut umquam irrumator praetor me tangere.”Calypso spat out. It was her Ocean-Born native tongue. I could hear the translation through our connection. “What did she say?” Yonji asked. “Probably something like that she would love it.” Niji snickered. “I would never allow a shithead like you ever touch me.” I translated for them. They looked at me. “How do you know that?” they both asked. “None of your concern.” I said stoically.  
  
  
Calypso was taken away when we entered the Whole Cake Chateau. “If you are trying to see her again, she will die.” My father threatened. Not that it matters anyway. When she goes, I go too. But I had to keep silent for a bit longer. Even during the tea party, my mind was consumed by if Calypso was alright. I couldn’t trust anybody in here. Pudding slide me a note, she wanted to speak with me alone. After our conversation I had to go to Calypso. She needed to know why I hurt her, because I was hurt. But I couldn’t leave my room. The moment I would go and see Calypso, they would hurt her. Suddenly fear seeped into my system. Calypso was terrified. Someone knocked on my door. “Sanji, it’s me.” Reiju spoke. “Come in.” I said curtly. “What’s wrong.” Reiju asked me when she saw me. I was shaking heavily and I was holding my shirt tightly. “Calypso is in danger. I can feel it.” I said defeated. Suddenly I felt an electric current through my body. The same current Niji gave me. I ended up on one knee on the ground. “Niji is with her.” I said, gritting my teeth together. As soon as Reiju heard that, she left. After a while someone came into my room again, I could breathe a bit better now, but the electric current was still somewhere in her body. The person walked over to my bed. “Sanji, I need you to tell me what I should do.” Reiju said to me. I looked at her and saw her carrying Calypso. “Put her on the bed.” I said, and I got up. When she lied down I saw that her weapon was in her body. Thank god. “She needs to wake up, so she can get the rest of the current out of her body. After that, she stays either here or with you. Because the next time one of them hurt her, I WILL kill them.” I said hateful.  
  
  
Reiju and I were able to get everything out. “She stays here.” Reiju said to me. “But what if they figure it out?” I asked her a bit desperate. “I got this.” She said and smiled slightly. I sat down next to Calypso, who was asleep now. Even though she was beaten up pretty badly, she still looked beautiful. “I’m sorry Calypso. I couldn’t protect you.” I whispered. “It’s okay. My anger got the best of me when I heard about you getting married. Especially when you are already mine.” Calypso said through our connection. “You are an idiot. You know I only love you.” I said softly. “Doesn’t matter. You are mine. And I don’t trust this whole set up.” Calypso said. “Why did you get so scared by the way?” I asked her. “I was alone in there with your 3 brothers. All intending something. When I told them you were the only one for me, they started laughing and saying that you weren’t a real man. That you were weak and cared too much. And that they wouldn’t mind letting me experience a real man against a price. I showed them my weapon and they saw it as an invitation. Then I got shocked by your blue brother.” Calypso explained. “They do not have any humanity.” I told her.  
  
  
Calypso was taken away by Reiju, who was in the hospital wing. She just dropped the bombshell about our mother. I was in so much turmoil right now. What should I do? Calypso suggested before I left to think that she should stay with my sister. “For protection.” She argued. As I was breaking my head about the doubt in my heart, someone was stealing food. I kicked him to the wall and told him that it wasn’t for him. At that moment, I made up my mind. I had to go back to Luffy.  
  
  
Arrived at the location where I fought Luffy, I saw how much destruction Luffy created. However, I couldn’t find him. Not even yelling his name gave me a response. Or so I thought, I heard a stomach growling. That must be Luffy. When I saw him, I also saw Calypso, hovering over him in protection. So that is why she stayed with Reiju. I placed the basket of food in front of Luffy and sat down on a near rock. Then I heard another stomach growling before falling down. I turned around and saw Calypso collapsed next to Luffy, clenching her stomach in pain. Luffy gave Calypso’s favourite food to her but she refused. It was the first time Calypso ever turned down Salmon and herb cream cheese rolls. “Cali, you need food too. You haven’t eaten since we left the mink tribe.” Luffy said weakly. I turned back again with my eyes widen. “Calypso, eat. You need it.” “I don’t, I can handle this. Until you are save with us on the Sunny, I won’t eat.” Calypso said stubbornly. “Cali, you need to eat or else you die.” Luffy argued tiredly and tried to force it in her mouth. “Please Calypso, eat something.” I softly begged. Luffy gave up and started to eat. I could hear him lie about how delicious it was. Then I heard him get up. “Well, you should come with us and make our favourite food again, Sanji” Luffy said. I explained to him the three reasons why I couldn’t go back. In the meantime, Luffy force fed Calypso. I could hear her curse Luffy into the depths of the deep ocean. “And finally, I cannot be with Calypso anymore, as I have hurt her way too much.” I confessed painfully. Suddenly I felt a fist against my cheek and when I ended up against the tree, I felt something at my throat. When I opened my eyes, I saw Calypso standing over me with her trident in her hand. “Stop lying!” Calypso yelled at me. “Stop hurting yourself with these lies.” She held her trident closer to my throat, but strangely enough, I wasn’t afraid. “Cali, stand down.” Luffy said calmly. Calypso listened and stood next to him. I sat up and wiped my cheek while I glared at Luffy. “Say what you really want!” Luffy yelled at me. Slowly the memories of being on the Sunny flooded in my brain. And with every memory, I started crying more and more, making my heart fill with hope and desire to go back. The last memory was of Calypso. “Sanji, can you learn how to make this?” She asked me while holding one of the cooking books from the library. Her hair in a high ponytail, while she wore a black bikini-top with one of my white dress-shirts. My hands were placed in front of me while I continued crying. The faces of my father and big mom flashed through my mind. I grabbed the soil tightly while tears were continuing to fall. “Luffy… I… I… “I started as I broke down even more. “ I… I wanna go back to the Sunny!” I said, and I tried to wipe away the tears. “But I can’t get the courage to run away!” Tears kept falling, on my hand “Once the wedding begins, I know … … I can’t stop anything by myself!” I bowed down so they couldn’t see me cry any more. “I don’t even consider… … those scum as my family! But I …” I started to look up. “I wanna save their lives!” Calypso walked over to me, her eyes also filled with tears. The pent-up frustrations and pain were all coming out of our system. She, as the receiver of all these emotions, hit it extra hard. Mainly because she already knew how much it hurt me. She hugged me and Luffy nodded and smiled “Well, that is how you are.” Luffy stated simply. “And also why I love you.” Calypso whispered. Hope was filling my body and my heart. “You got us! Let’s crash the wedding!” Luffy said grinning like an idiot. “You know that we had several signs that we shouldn’t do something like that, and you still wanna do this?” Calypso asked a bit confused. Luffy nodded. “Ooh well, I wanna see the girl who tried to steal my husband anyway.” Calypso said slightly annoyed. The rain stopped and the sun started to shine again. Luffy walked toward me, while I wiped away more tears. He stopped in front of me. Calypso let go of me and stood beside him. Both grinning as idiots. All three of us looked up at the sky, seeing the sun get through the clouds. “No worries any more Sanji, I will make sure that the big mom slut gets what she deserves.” Calypso said through our connection. “And after we are all back together again, let’s have a proper wedding for the crew.” She finished as she looked at me. She smiled brightly, and her eyes were full of love. “If you will still have me, of course.” Calypso said out loud, knowing Luffy wouldn’t understand. “I rather die than lose you, you know that.” I said out loud.  
  
  
I stood in front of the altar, waiting for everything to happen. I wasn’t around the meeting they had with Bege, but I knew that Calypso would give the starting sign for the whole wedding crashing. Suddenly the door opened, Pudding was already standing in front of me. “I object to this whole charade!” Calypso yelled. Everybody was shocked. “This man cannot marry anymore as he is already married to me!” Calypso yelled, explaining why she was here. Everybody rose up from their seat, even my family. “What is the meaning of this?” My father yelled at me. Calypso walked over to me. “Sorry bitch, he’s mine.” Calypso said to Pudding. “Does anyone have any prove of this nonsense?” Somebody yelled. Calypso grabbed the hand where my mark was with her marked hand and pushed our marks together. Because there was quite a bit of adrenaline in her body, a light started to shine from our wrist. I could feel the adrenaline scorching through my body. When she let go of my hand the light died down. “Ocean-Born do not do marriages, they get connected by sex. Once a bond is formed, it can’t be broken. The moment one of the mates dies, the other dies as well.” Calypso and I said together. “That light was the sign of their bond.” Reiju stated. “You knew about this, big sis?” Niji asked her shocked. “Of course she knew. She is the only one who didn’t hurt me.” Calypso said accusing. Pudding looked shocked and fell to her knees, crying. “I know I called you a bitch, but that is because you wanted to kill my husband. You are very pretty. Even your third eye is beautiful. However, because of your personality, you turned ugly. Everybody will find their mate. Even you. I know Sanji is accepting of every girl he sees, and he loves the women. But he is perfect for me. That is why we are mates. I can try to look for you.” Calypso said while she kneeled and hugged Pudding.  
  
  
My family was held at gunshot, I had to be quick. Before I could reach them, Calypso was standing on top of their table, her weapon in her hand and different fluids dancing around in the form of a dome. The ones who were holding my family hostage were on the ground. “It’s not nice to hold a gun against someone.” Calypso said sweetly. She looked quite seductive with just her black bikini top and black pants. But someone was aiming at her. “Calypso, watch out!” I yelled at her as I tried to run faster. Calypso looked at me, dropping her weapon in the process, as someone pulled a trigger. A bullet zoomed past me and was going for Calypso’s heart. Everything looked like it went in slow-motion. The bullet was near her body, before her trident was in front of her heart. It was glowing in different colours, like a rainbow. Calypso grabbed her trident and put it back in her body. She looked at my father. “To be honest, the only worthy son you have, is Sanji. He is how a prince should be. And he is the best cook there could ever be.” Calypso said monarchical. That same tone as the queen used on us when we were in the Ocean-Born Kingdom. “What you think is not of my concern.” My father said. “Might be, but I am still your daughter in law if you like it or not. And don’t even think about doing the same to our children as you did to your own. I want my children like I want my husband. Kind, smart, strong and able to develop like they want to develop. Sanji would be the best father I could ever think of, I hope you can change into a grandfather who is able to love all his children and grandchildren. Because I would hate it that our children grow up without having any grandparents.” Calypso stated, explaining her train of thoughts. I looked at Calypso. She looked quite sad. But what did she mean with without any grandparents? Were her parents already dead? The next time we have some time alone I should ask her about it. “Why should I care about something like that?” my father asked confused. “Because you are the only family left for our child.” Calypso explained simply. That narrows it down to asking her about that. “And I think that if you have the same kindness have that Sanji has, you would be an amazing grandfather.” Calypso said smiling. My father looked a bit shocked at her. It was the smile that could enchant everyone. Then again, a female Ocean-Born is known for their flirty behaviour. Even if they don’t even see that they are flirting.  
  
  
After the whole cake island fiasco, my family was saved, and I was back on the Sunny. It felt like home again. My family stayed to celebrate that whey were still alive. Calypso was talking with Reiju and Nami while drinking her favourite rum. Calypso was wearing her favourite black bikini-top and a black jean. I made sure everybody was supplied with food and beverages. “Sanji” My father spoke. I stopped walking around. Everybody looked at him. “Your girlfriend…” He started before he was interrupted by Calypso and me “Wife” “Your wife, was right. Your cooking is delicious.” My father commented. I dropped the empty plateau. Did he just… complimented me? “He can’t only cook very well, he can also…” Calypso started. “We do not want to know about that!” Nami, Chopper, Brook and Carrot yelled at her. “Guys, you are so dirty minded. I wanted to say that he can also teach someone to cook very well.” Calypso said slightly surprised. I chuckled a bit. The others looked at her in slight shock. “How else did you think I could make food for you? It’s not like waiting tables can teach you how to cook!” Calypso yelled at them. Reiju giggled because of Calypso. “They are quite a lively bunch huh?” She asked me. “They sure are.” I replied. “Oi Brook, I miss music! How is this a party without music?” Calypso asked smiling. “Yohohoho you are certainly right. Are there any requests?” Brook replied laughing. “Something I can dance on.” Calypso winked. Brook started off with an instrumental tango. The moment Calypso heard that she started to dance like only she could. My brothers looked at her with lecherous looks in their eyes. “Don’t even think about it.” I warned them. They looked at me. “She is still mine.” I continued. Reiju laughed a bit, but then Calypso pulled her up to dance along with her. “But I can’t dance.” Reiju said slightly dejected. “I’ll teach you.” Calypso said happily. My brothers stood up quickly. “Teach us too!” They yelled. “Ehh. I can’t.” Calypso said a bit ashamed. My brothers looked at her with dejected eyes. “Why not?” They tried. “I can only teach females. In my training I was learned by the best female Ocean-Born dancers in West Blue.” Calypso said scratching behind her ear. My brothers drooped off disappointed. “Shishishi.” My captain laughed. It was quite a bunch on the ship right now.  
  
  
The party lasted until midnight. Only Calypso and I were still awake. “Sanji?” Calypso started. “Yes?” I replied while I was busy with cleaning the dishes. I forbade Calypso to do the dishes while she was intoxicated. So she settled for sitting in the kitchen until I was finished. “You looked quite shocked when your father said that your cooking was delicious.” She stated while taking a sip from her rum-cola. “It was the first time he ever complimented me.” I said a bit sadly. Suddenly the door opened. My father stood in front of it. “Ello, want something?” Calypso asked and got up. My father shook his head. “No, I want to speak with my son alone.” He said. I looked at Calypso and she looked back at me. “If you need me, just call me. I’ll be waiting outside.” She said to me through our connection. I nodded. She grabbed her glass and stood in front of my father. “Don’t hurt him. He has been through enough already.” Calypso said and passed him. My father followed her with his eyes. “Take a seat.” I said as I was drying the last plate. He sat down on the couch. “What is that girl to you?” My father asked me. I looked at him with confusion. “When Sora died, I tried to hide the pain I held in my heart and I tormented you because of it. Because you looked so much like her.” My father started. “Reiju told me everything.” I said and grabbed a cigarette and lit it. Inhaling the nicotine to calm me down a bit. “That girl is just like her.” My father said. My eyes went from confusion to shock. I grabbed two wineglasses and a bottle of red wine. Slowly opening the bottle. After the bottle was open I walked over to the table and placed the wineglasses in front of me. Slowly pouring in the wine, I kept listening. “Sora wouldn’t like it if I kept resentment against you.” My father said. Placing one glass in front of him. “So, I ask you, what is that girl to you?” My father asked again. I sat down and inhaled again. What is Calypso to me? Exhaling the smoke in my lungs slowly. “She is everything I could ask for and more. She showed me that being different isn’t bad and that wearing a mask is even more destructive than anything.” I replied, thinking about my answer. My father took a sip of his wine. “The heart of a woman can be broken quite quickly.” My father stated bluntly. “The heart of a man too.” I replied. He remained silent after that comment. “Calypso knows that I love women and that I will always be chivalrous towards every woman I see, but she accepts that. ‘it’s part of who you are.’ She told me. I can tell for sure that she will be the one who can put up with me.” I told him and took a sip of my wine. “Why is that?” My father asked. “Because of what she is.” I replied simply. “You mean the Ocean-Born thing.” My father asked. I nodded. “There were a couple of moments where I had to kick away any guy because they were bothering her. Because of her Ocean-Born nature, she is a natural flirt. Most of the time she isn’t aware of her flirting behaviour. But I am not bothered by it. It’s a part of her.” I explained him. “What made you realize that she is special to you?” My father kept asking. “She nearly died because of her being an Ocean-Born. Before that I already knew that I loved her, but I couldn’t tell her. And when I told her, she was out. About two weeks later we got in a fight where I yelled at her. After explaining our sides to each other, we ended up as a couple.” I told him. “Kind of how Sora and I got together.” My father said, slightly smiling. He took another sip of his wine. “You got heart Sanji, and as a father I wanted my children to grow up strong. However, until that girl spoke her mind, I was convinced that you were the weakest of my sons. And being weak wasn’t something I could deal with. Both of you showed me that strength isn’t always something to make you strong.” My father said to me. “Oi, girl, get off that railing. You’ll fall into the ocean!” I heard Yonji yell. I walked towards the door and opened it. There I saw Calypso swaying on the railing, looking quite drunk. “Idunt care.” She slurred slightly. My father stood behind me. “Shouldn’t you save her.” He asked me. “If I do that, I will get hurt.” I said and took another sip of my wine. “Calypso, don’t do anything stupid okay?” I yelled at her. She looked at me and waved. But she also lost her footing. I sighed and walked over to the railing. Yonji wanted to jump after her. “No need, she can’t drown anyway.” I said calmly and looked over the railing. Calypso was floating next to the ship. Her aqua-blue Ocean-Born tail glistering in the moonlight. Her chest area was covered by the same scales she had on her tail. She kept giggling as she looked at the railing. “Oops, I think I fell” Calypso said drunk. “Calypso-chan, do you want me to get you?” I asked her and took the last sip of my wine. She fumed a bit. “No, you are a meanie.” She said adamant. Yonji looked at me. “In an hour she will be normal again.” I explained. “So that is what an Ocean-Born really looks like?” My father asked. I nodded. “What were you doing, Green-brother-chan?” Calypso asked. “Green… brother… chan” Yonji whispered quite shocked. “I was looking for something to drink.” He answered her. “Up the stairs and then the first door.” She guided him. “Or follow Sanji. He knows it too.” Calypso said childish. “Is she always like this?” Yonji asked me. I nodded. “Childish as hell.” I answered as I took another look at her. “Calypso, don’t fall asleep.” I said as I saw her eyes closed. “Yes.” Calypso replied. “What are you doing over here?” my other brothers asked us. “Watching Calypso-neechan float in the sea.” Yonji said. I looked at him with slight shock. “What, she is your girlfriend right?” Yonji asked. “Wife!” Calypso yelled to correct him. “I wasn’t at the wedding so girlfriend.” Yonji argued back. “You really didn’t want to be.” Calypso replied laughing. “Don’t bother, you won’t win this. Ocean-Born get married through sex. So she is right.” I replied laughing. We talked a bit more about Calypso and Ocean-Born. Suddenly I got up and walked over to the washing area, grabbing two big towels before walking back. “Why did you grab those?” Niji asked me. I put three fingers up and counted slowly. When the last finger was down, Calypso dropped on the ship. I got up again and handed over the towels. “Had a nice swim?” I asked her kindly. She nodded and wrapped one of the towels around her tail. Then she wrapped the other towel around her upper body. “A bit sober too?” I asked her. She nodded again and made herself comfortable on the grass. “Sanji, when you go to bed, can you bring me to bed too?” She asked me. “Of course, darling.” I said and caressed her cheek. “Go to sleep, I’ll watch over you.” I said and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and I walked back to the others. “Shouldn’t you bring her inside?” Niji asked me. I shook my head. “She needs to dry slowly, when she doesn’t she can experience pain while transforming back to her human form. And she can’t really get the flu or something anymore.” I explained and grabbed another cigarette. “Why that?” Ichiji asked. “First, Ocean-Born are sea creatures. They are used to the coldness of the sea water. And second, I make sure that she gets the right vitamins.” I explained. Yonji and Ichiji were yawning. “Maybe it’s time to go to bed.” I suggested. My father looked at Calypso and got up. I got up as well and walked over to Calypso. Her body wasn’t dry yet, but I could see that her tail was slowly transforming into legs again. My father put his hand on my shoulder. “Make her proud.” He said to me and walked over to where he went to sleep. I picked her up and took her to the kitchen. I laid her down on the couch and sat down next to her. Softly caressing her damp hair. “Nyehh, Sanji….” Calypso mumbled. “Yes Calypso.” I replied softly. “Wuv you.” She continued to mumble. I smiled “I love you too Calypso. Very much.” I said to her. After a good fifteen minutes Calypso woke up. “Rise and shine beautiful.” I said to her. She grumbled a bit. “Tea?” I suggested. She nodded and scratched her head. She was quite adorable when she just woke up. I got up and prepared a pot of tea. “You sleep?” Calypso asked me half awake. “Not yet. Should I also grab some dry clothes for you?” I asked her. She nodded. “After tea.” She said and rubbed her eyes. I chuckled. She was just as adorable as she was after our first night. She stretched and the towel from her upper body fell on the ground. She looked at it for a couple of seconds and picked it up again. I finished the pot tea and poured one cup full, placing it next to the den den mushi. “I’ll go grab some clothes okay?” I said to her and she nodded a bit. I walked over to the laundry room and picked sweatpants with one of my shirts. The only problem was underwear. I wasn’t really sure which was from who, so I settled for one of my own. When I was back into the kitchen, Calypso was staring in front of her. “Calypso, I have dry clothes here.” I told her. She looked at me as I gave her the clothes. I turned around, giving her a bit of privacy. “It’s not like you haven’t seen anything before.” Calypso commented. “I know, but a gentleman never looks when a lady changes.” I replied. “Even though you would love to see it?” she said. “Are you teasing me?” I asked her a bit curious. “So what if I am?” she responded teasingly. She was right. I have seen her fully naked before, but the gentleman in me tried to keep me from looking at her. “You may watch. It’s not like I am ashamed of my body. At least… not with you around.” Calypso said slightly bashful. I turned around and saw that she dropped all towels. Her body was human again and she was taking off her bikini-top. I blushed slightly and averted my gaze from her. “What’s wrong love? Can’t handle this feminine body?” She asked me as she pushed her chest up. “I rather do nothing now, because I don’t know how long I can last…” I said honestly. Because yes, she was arousing me pretty well. But I notice that I need my sleep rather have a very pleasant night. She scanned me and then smiled a bit sadly. “It’s okay Sanji. We can do it some other time.” She said and grabbed the shirt I picked out. “It’s yours.” She said as she was wearing it. “I know, I just grabbed something comfortable. And I know you love to wear my shirts and sweaters.” I explained.  
  
  
After Calypso was done changing we went outside. “Should I grab your pillow, so we can sleep on deck?” Calypso suggested as we sat down on the lawn deck. “No need.” I said and hold her close to me. “It looks like you can almost fall asleep right away.” Calypso teased. “Shush, I am not that tired.” I tried to convince her. She rolled her eyes and got up. “Stay, I’ll be right back.” Calypso ordered me and ran off. I sighed and lied down, watching the stars. They looked beautiful. “Are you staying awake or not?” Calypso asked me as her head popped into my view. She was holding my pillow and her pillow. “Let’s make it a bit more comfortable okay?” Calypso asked. I sat up again and she laid down the pillows. I looked at her. “What are you planning…? “I asked her as I didn’t really trusted the look in her eyes. She came to me and stripped me from my dress shirt. “Lie down on your tummy.” She said. “Calypso, what are you planning?” I asked her again as I did as she told me to. “Nothing~ just enjoy it okay?” Calypso said in a singing voice. She placed herself behind my rear end. Her warm hands slide over my skin. Gently she started to massage all the stress that was build up in my back out. It felt so good that I had trouble to keep my eyes open. Slowly I drifted off to sleep.  
The next time I opened my eyes, the sun was already up and there was no one on deck. That was odd. And there was a blanket over me. How late is it anyway? Most of the time, Luffy yelled for food right now. I tried to get up, but I felt resistance. I looked down and saw Calypso lying on my chest. Well, as long as Luffy doesn’t yell for food, I can stay here for a little longer. I closed my eyes again and tried to relax as I was hold Calypso close to me. Within 5 minutes I heard Luffy yell for me. I sighed. “Oi Luffy, let them have a moment together!” Nami yelled at our captain. “But I have been waiting for a long time since I had breakfast.” Luffy complained. “Breakfast was 2 hours ago!” Nami complained back. Wait… breakfast was two hours ago… meaning it should be around 10 o’clock in the morning. Have I slept through Luffy’s yelling? “Calypso made sure Sanji-kun could continue sleeping because he was up until after 3 o’clock.” Nami said and hit Luffy. Calypso sat up and stretched. “Luffy, noise…” Calypso grumbled. “But I am hungry.” Luffy said. “You are always hungry.” I said. I sat up and looked at everybody. “But no worries, I’ll make a snack.” I continued and looked at Calypso. She looked quite tired still. Not that I can blame her, she had quite a broken night. “Want tea darling?” I asked her sweetly. She nodded as she was rubbing her eyes clean. So cute. “Sanji, why are you shirtless?” Luffy asked bluntly. I looked down and saw that indeed I wasn’t wearing a shirt anymore. “None of your concern.” I replied.  
  
  
After we were all together again and on our way to Raftel, Calypso looked a bit restless. “Calypso, what is wrong?” I asked her as she was pacing around on deck. She sighed. “There is something I need to tell you all. But I don’t know how I should bring the news.” Calypso confessed. Luffy joined us quickly. “Well just tell us.” Luffy said bluntly. Calypso sighed again. “I have to go home.” Calypso said, looking at the ground. “Why?” Luffy asked her. That is something I would like to know too. “I have to attend the Commanders meeting. But I don’t want to go.” Calypso explained. “Why not?” I asked her. She started to fidget a bit. She was really uncomfortable. Then it hit me. “It’s because the person Aiden was talking about when we were in the Ocean-Born Kingdom, am I right?” I asked her. She nodded. “No worries, you have us.” Luffy said. “I know, but I am not afraid of her doing something to me.” Calypso said. Luffy and I looked a bit confused at her. “I am afraid of what I do to her.” Calypso said and scratched her head. “Because one mistake and I will kill that filthy whore.” Calypso thought. After she thought that she looked at me to check if I heard that. I gave her a soft squeeze in her shoulder. “Oops, that was not something you should be hearing.” Calypso thought to me. “Well I heard it anyway, and no, we will not let that happen.” I said out loud. But it’s gonna be a pretty tough battle, holding Calypso back when she was ticked off. Even Franky wouldn’t touch her the moment she got angry. “No way. I rather have my life than holding her back when she is pissed.” Franky said back then. Zoro couldn’t believe she would be a problem because she was a woman, but he had to swallow his words when he was slung into the ocean after Calypso had a rage fit. From that moment, nobody tried to hold her back when she had a rage fit.  
  
  
We arrived back into the Ocean-Born kingdom where we were welcomed by Aiden. The whole Ocean-Born community was around in the kingdom. Probably because of the death of their beloved queen. “Up until today there isn’t a new queen found in the royal bloodline. The time limit is until tomorrow at dawn. If they haven’t found a suitable royal, the throne needs to be filled by a commoner.” Aiden explained to us. “Why that?” Calypso asked her as she hugged Aiden. “Because the queen has to open the Commanders meeting. Which is by the way starting tomorrow morning at ten. So please, don’t be late this time like you were on the first commanders meeting.” Aiden said jokingly. “I still stand by my statement back then.” Calypso said and crossed her arms. “How would you react when you read in the newspaper that I was at the war between the marines and the whitebeard pirates and my name was mentioned?” Calypso asked Aiden to prove her point. Aiden was about to say something before she closed her mouth and turned around. It went quiet for a while. “Just be careful okay. Bellandra is on a hunting spree and I don’t want to save your ass too many times this week.” Aiden said and walked towards where she needs to be. Calypso signed to us that we had to follow her. We walked over to the commander sleeping wing. Calypso dropped herself on one of the beds and waited for a while. I sat down next to her. “Are you alright, darling?” I asked her while I put my hand on her stomach. “Yeah, just slightly stressed about tomorrow.” Calypso replied. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. “Commander Calypso, are you there?” A female voice asked. “Come in.” Calypso yelled back and sat up. Three girls came in, the first one was dressed in a dress shirt and a plaited skirt. Black high heels donned her feet. Her black hair was braided, and she was wearing a pair of glasses. Her eyes were cerulean blue. The second girl had her fiery red hair loose. She was wearing black cargo shorts with a blue tank top. Her emerald green eyes were calm. The last girl was wearing similar clothes like Calypso did, the only difference was that this girl was also wearing a long-sleeved vest. Her hair was tied up in a tail and was coloured blond. Her hazel brown eyes showed mischief. All three girls were beautiful in their own way. “Commander Calypso. reporting for duty.” The three girls stated and stood straight in front of Calypso. “At ease. You know how much I hate it.” Calypso said bluntly and looked at all three. “Sanji, these girls are … wait where is the last one?” Calypso asked as she probably noticed that there was one missing. “She… found her mate. Last week…” the girl with the glasses said. “Okay…. Well starting over. Sanji these girls are almost everybody from my squad. The girl with the glasses is Alexandra, also known as Probie. The girl next to her is Diana, and the last one is Marina. Girls, this is Sanji. I think you don’t need more information.” Calypso said, slightly laughing. “No, we know enough already, however not that you have finally took the last step.” Alexandra said laughing a bit. “And you didn’t describe how hot this guy is.” Marina said, slightly flirting with me. As the gentleman I am, I properly introduced myself. “And a gentleman too. You lucky girl.” Marina said while she kept flirting with me. “One day you will find just the perfect guy Marina. But Luka is quite lucky to have found her mate...” Calypso said and felt back on the bed. “And you never guess who it is.” The girl names Diana said. “Surprise me.” Calypso taunted slightly. “Glenn, the jeweller.” Diana said smiling brightly. “That is something I didn’t see coming.” Calypso said slightly shocked. “Ara, look who found her way back.” A taunting yet nasty voice said. Everybody looked at the door opening. A beautiful young woman with pale hair and emerald eyes stood in front of the doorway. She was dressed in a denim miniskirt and a blood red bikini top. Calypso sighed and sat up again. “What do you want, Bellandra?” Calypso asked her. The tone of her voice hinted disgust and hostility. The Ocean-Born woman came into the room and walked over to me. “Aren’t you a handsome young man. Why not ditch these girls and hang out with me? I am far better company than they are.” This Bellandra said and sat down next to me. She started to caress my arm seductively. I heard Calypso growl pretty well, indicating that she was getting pretty pissed off. She slapped Bellandra’s hand from my arm. “Don’t you know it is rude to touch another Ocean-Born’s mate?” Calypso said highly annoyed. Bellandra stood up and glared at Calypso. “Are you telling me, that this handsome young man is your mate? Please, he is way out of your league and he is a human. Ocean-Born do not mate with humans.” Bellandra said mockingly. “Girls, please don’t fight over me. Because there is no need for it.” I tried to ease the hostile mood in the room. “Bellandra-chan, I’m sorry but contrary to what you assume, I am Calypso’s mate.” I said and showed her the mark of the bond between Calypso and me. “But you are human, and humans never stay with one person right. It’s not in their nature. Not that it matters to me. I can make you feel way better than she can.” Bellandra tried to ‘reason’ with me. “If I ever find out that she is in any way trying to get in your pants, I will skin her alive and feed her to some sharks!” I heard Calypso think. I sighed. “I rather stay with Calypso.” I started, and I grabbed Calypso’s hand. “She saved not only my life more than once, she also made sure that my family still lives. I rather die than cheat on her.” I said and looked at her. Calypso looked at me. I could see hope and love sparkle in her eyes. “Sanji…” Calypso whispered. Bellandra scoffed and walked out of the room. Her demeanour changed from happy and flirty to something dangerous. The tension in the room left the moment Bellandra was out of sight. “She does know how to make a day go sour huh?” Alexandra sighed and put her hand through her hair. “Guess how the days on the academy were.” Calypso said and puffed a bit. “How did you survive with someone like her?” Marina asked Calypso. “Kicking her ass during the fighting training.” Aiden said suddenly. Everybody looked at the place where Aiden’s voice came from. “That was unless Bellandra was taunting her to fight her. Which always ended up in me holding her back.” Aiden stated. “Let’s say that I allowed her to give me anger issues towards her.” Calypso explained. “I can understand why, she thinks that because she is an aristocrat that she can have everything she wants.” Diana said slightly sad. “Well, she can’t get Sanji, because he is mine already.” Calypso said smiling.  
  
  
There was a new queen found. Her name was Kassandra and she was quite unsure what she needed to do. But she would be assisted by some of the aristocratic families. Calypso and Aiden were grateful that it wasn’t Bellandra who would be queen because “That slut would implement some crazy rules.” As they both formulated so subtly. The whole commanders meeting would take a week. And the first day everybody who wanted to attend was allowed to come and watch. So the whole kingdom came to see it. The queen opened the meeting. There was a big table in the middle of the room where every commander had to take their respective place. Calypso was across the queen with Aiden next to her. “Does anyone want to start?” The queen said a bit insecure. Several hands went up in the air. The queen looked at a sheet of papyrus before looking at the whole group she had to command. She made eye contact with Calypso. C-calypso Rosseta, could you please start off?” The queen asked her. Calypso stood up and bowed for the queen. “Of course, my queen. First of all, thank you all for attending this commanders meeting. I would like to start off with some bullet points. Are there any changes in the four seas?” Calypso asked all the other commanders who were addressed. Nobody could tell any changes. “Okay, from our last meeting, there were some complaints. Are these all resolved?” Calypso asked again. Every commander reverberated an aye. “Good to hear. So now all the formalities are asked, I would like to address a new project. Because nobody knows anything about Ocean-Born. And the information the humans have are incorrect. I would like to suggest the following idea. Why not have a pilot to let Ocean-Born integrate with humans?” Calypso started off rather direct. Most of the other Ocean-Born were shocked to hear this. “And for what?” One of the commanders asked. “Because the view of Ocean-Born has been incorrect and if there are people who can interact with fishmen and merfolk, why don’t we get a chance to do the same?” Calypso argued. “So, you would try to let humans and Ocean-Born mingle with humans? So the impression humans have on Ocean-Born can be changed?” The queen asked Calypso. “That is right my queen. I have experienced first-hand how judging humans can be, yet I also know that there are people who accept Ocean-Born without any hesitation. During my time at Water 7 for a fair amount of years, showed me that they couldn’t tell the difference between a regular human and an Ocean-Born. And even when they figured out that I was an Ocean-Born, they never treated me any different. Integrating with humans should be easy. I have thought long about this, mainly because I think we shouldn’t hide anymore. We are a proud race that should be seen as one and not as a race to murder humans because of a mistake in the past.” Calypso explained. Everybody looked at Calypso in silence. That same silence was deafening. Aiden stood up. “If I may speak, my queen.” Aiden started and bowed to the queen. “You may.” The queen granted her permission. “I have seen how humans can interact with Ocean-Born. My commander has become a pirate with humans. If we allow these humans to speak their opinion about us Ocean-Born, we can assess how the integrating can go.” Aiden continued. “Why should we allow humans in our meeting?” Bellandra asked spitefully. “Because they are already here.” Calypso stated as she pointed at the whole crew. “Well, if they want to speak up, I will allow it.” The queen said curiously. “Does anyone, other than Bellandra of the South blue disagree?” Aiden asked the commanders. No one responded. Luffy jumped down from the balcony where we were sitting. “I am Luffy, I will be the next King of Pirates.” Luffy introduced himself. I could see Calypso roll her eyes slightly, but she smiled anyway. We all walked down the stairs and were allowed into the room where all the commanders were. After our introductions, Robin started off. “Thank you all for allowing us to speak up. We have been to this beautiful kingdom once before due some special circumstances. But it is true what Commander Rosseta said.” Robin started off. “Calypso...” Calypso and Aiden corrected Robin. “My apologies. But the knowledge of Ocean-Born is very little and negative. Commander Calypso showed me that what we knew about Ocean-Born was incorrect. Ocean-Born are not the dangerous creatures I have read about.” Robin finished. “Not only that, but Calypso is also really nice and really strong.” Luffy added. “Luffy, bow for the queen before you speak.” Calypso said to him. “If I may, your highness.” I asked. The queen nodded, granting me permission to speak. “I may not know about all Ocean-Born, but I have met two Ocean-Born. And both are not like most humans would think. Yes, Calypso can be brash and react without thinking sometimes.” I started off. “Heey!” Calypso said slightly offended. “But she is right. We humans know nothing about the Ocean-Born to be allowed to judge a whole race.” I finished my speech. “But, why did you accept an Ocean-Born in your group of humans?” A commander asked us all. I felt Chopper being dejected. “Our group has a skeleton as musician, a blue-nosed reindeer as a doctor, a human who can call upon asura, a human who can predict the weather without fail and a total of four devil fruit users, where the reindeer and skeleton are added in the headcount. Basically, we are a group of happy misfits. And our captain has a strange obsession to recruit people, no matter what race it is, to join his group of friends.” Calypso explained. “But why?” The commander asked again. “Because she was strong. And she has a cool weapon.” Luffy explained simply. No commander said anything, they just stared at Luffy with shock in their eyes. “How is that a reason?” Bellandra asked surprised. “You are talking about a captain, who has a delayed reaction to the fact that it is cold, who wanted a skeleton because he is a musician, who can eat without being awake. But most of all, you are talking about a human who doesn’t rely on reason but on his instinct and his heart.” Calypso explained. Bellandra started to growl a bit. “But, future king of pirates, what do you think about Ocean-Born?” The queen asked Luffy. Luffy looked at the queen and remained silent. “My queen, it is not only Luffy who you should ask, because Luffy would say something like that he doesn’t care about a whole race. Luffy is a person who picks out specific people who he likes and if there is a problem with a kingdom, he will fix it and go on with his journey. He made an enemy out of the world government because they were about to kill one of his friends.” Calypso tried to explain. The queen looked a bit confused. “What Commander Calypso is trying to say is that not only Luffy should be the one to judge.” Robin tried to explain what Calypso explained. “Ooh, what is your opinion about Ocean-Born then?” The queen asked Robin. “I think Ocean-Born are beautiful creatures and the world should know more about them.” Robin stated. Everybody else agreed with her. “Okay… well, let’s discuss this later in the week. Then we can pass our vote on what we should do.” The queen said. “My queen, if I may?” Calypso asked. The queen nodded. “I have worked out this whole project on paper. I also made a copy for every commander here, so they can have more insight in this project.” Calypso said and handed out booklets. “Thank you, Commander Calypso.” The queen said and let us go back up.  
  
  
When we were back on our place the queen continued the meeting. “A-are there other items that needs to be addressed?” The queen asked all the commanders. “If I may, my queen?” Bellandra asked permission to speak. “Go ahead.” The queen said. “I would like to address the following. Is there any prove that Ocean-Born can have a human mate? Because if it is, how big are the chances that humans will cheat on their mate?” Bellandra stated. I couldn’t believe my ears. Calypso looked beyond shocked. That was until she realised what Bellandra was meaning to say. Pure rage flared through Calypso. I could feel it. “Is there such a case then?” Another commander asked Bellandra. “Never in the history of our race I have heard about something like this.” Yet another commander stated. Suddenly I felt a shot of fear through my body, yet it wasn’t that I was fearing something. It was Calypso who was fearing something. “So what if there is a human who is mated to an Ocean-Born, that nobody knows anything about it doesn’t mean that it is bad.” Aiden spoke up. Calypso looked at Aiden. “But what if the human gets bored of the Ocean-Born. It’s not like we Ocean-Born can break a bond.” Bellandra said. Her face was full of smug. “But, who has a human mate then?” The queen asked curiously. Nobody reacted. And Calypso was still afraid to speak up about it. Suddenly Calypso raised her hand, but she couldn’t look at the other commanders and the queen. She kept looking down, but I could see a tear falling. I wanted to go to her and comfort her, yet I couldn’t. A lot of commanders were shocked. Again. Bellandra looked like she had won. “Why?” The queen asked rather calmly. Calypso looked up in shock yet with more tears in her eyes. “Because I love him.” Calypso replied while more tears fell. I walked down the stairs again while I was lighting a cigarette and asked for permission to enter. Surprisingly it was granted, and I calmly walked over to Calypso. I took a drag of my cigarette and exhaled when I was behind her. “it’s alright Calypso. I’m not afraid of what will happen, and you shouldn’t either.” I whispered in her ear and held her tightly against me. She turned around and hugged me tightly, hiding her face for the rest of the commanders. “Sir, do you love Commander Calypso?” The queen asked me. “More than words can tell.” I replied while I kept my eyes on Calypso. “I have loved her since the first time I saw her. There was just something between us that clicked. Calypso and I have just a deep connection with each other that we would be lost without each other. The fact that we survived two years apart from each other and were still able to be so strongly connected, showed me that what I felt for Calypso was no mere crush. Yes, I am a ladies man, I would be chivalrous to every woman I see, because I was taught to treat women with respect and never hit a lady. But I will always return to Calypso for everything I need. I will never ever cheat on her with another woman. The day I do that, is also the day that I will die.” I explained myself. I looked at the queen who was tearing up a bit. “T-that is so… beautiful.” The queen hiccupped a bit. “My queen?!” Bellandra asked. “I may not know about the past or anything. But you said it yourself Commander Bellandra Eloisé, Ocean-Born can’t break a mate’s bond. And I can see that their bond is indeed as strong as this man says.” The queen spoke. Some other commanders voiced their opinion about our connection. Calypso heard the words I spoke and the opinions from other commanders. She dried her tears and looked at everybody. No one had any malice or disgust on their face. Except for Bellandra. Her face was twisted with rage and hate. Like her plan had failed. “Are there any other problems to address?” The queen asked all the commanders. Nobody responded. “Commander Calypso?” The queen asked a bit concerned. Calypso shook her head. “No, your highness, Calypso has nothing else to address.” I replied for her. “Okay, well if there is nothing to discuss today you are all dismissed. Or am I forgetting something?” The queen asked. Aiden stood up. “My queen, we should also address what will be discussed the upcoming three days. Such as the date for the burial of the late queen and when to hold the next meeting. But also, possibilities for the future. If I may suggest that we leave the burial for tomorrow and the future possibilities for the last day. That way every other commander had enough time to look at the booklet of Commander Calypso.” Aiden explained. “Ooh, thank you Commander…” The queen started but didn’t knew how to continue. “Vice-Commander Aiden Makeaila.” Aiden filled in for the queen. The queen nodded, and everybody stood up to do what they wanted to do.  
  
  
Back at the commanders’ wing, Calypso finally calmed down a bit. The whole ordeal was a bit too much for her. “Why don’t you take a nap?” I suggested. She shook her head. “No, I need to make sure that my squad is save from that witch.” Calypso said and tried to get up. However, she lost her balance and was about to fall face first against the floor. I pulled her back towards the bed. “Your energy has been drained because of the whole ordeal. I can feel it. And don’t try to deny it.” I said a little bit stern. She started to pout a little. “Darling, I want you to take a nap. If you want, I can station Franky or moss-head in front of the room or here in the room. Just rest a bit okay. Your health means a lot to me and by trying to force yourself beyond your limits will not help you.” I explained to her. Calypso sighed and nodded. “I do it for you.” She said and lied down on the bed. “I’ll make sure your squad is save and I will ask moss-head to stand guard.” I said caringly to her. She nodded again and closed her eyes. I got up and walked over to the door. Behind it, the whole crew was waiting for either me or both of us. When I closed the door, Chopper looked at me with worrying eyes. “I told her to take a nap, so she can recover a bit of energy. The whole ordeal with Bellandra took a lot from her.” I explained to everyone. “So she will be alright?” Luffy asked. I nodded as I grabbed a cigarette. After I lit it and took a drag from it, I noticed just how much energy she had lost. “Are we going to leave her just like that?” Nami asked me. I shook my head. “No, I rather have someone in the room to keep an eye on her and make sure that if a certain person wants to get in, she will be forced back. Zoro, can you do that for me?” I asked him. The fact that I use his normal name indicated how serious I was. He looked at me and nodded. “She is in good hands.” Zoro said to me and entered the room. “What do we need to do?” Franky asked me. “Calypso is afraid that Bellandra is gonna target her squad. I know for a fact that Aiden isn’t vulnerable for Bellandra, but I am not sure about the others. I have no idea where we can find them, but I want to be sure that they are save, just so Calypso can rest better.” I explained. “Where do we start?” Luffy asked seriously. I looked at him. The fact that he saw Calypso being so vulnerable made him like this. “I’ll start at the kitchen, I know that Aiden was stationed there the last time we were here and knowing her, she will not give up that position. If you look around the whole palace, they might be found. Their names are Alexandra, Diana and Marina.” I said. “How do they look Sanji?” Usopp asked. “Alexandra wears glasses and has black hair in a braid and has cerulean blue eyes. Diana has fiery red hair and emerald eyes and Marina has blond hair and mischievous hazel brown eyes.” I told everybody. They all nodded and took off. I took another drag of my cigarette. This has become quite a burden for Calypso, I just hope I can support her enough.  
  
  
I walked into the kitchen and saw Aiden order her co-workers around. “Aiden, have you seen Alexandra, Diana or Marina somewhere?” I asked her as she was walking towards the refrigerator. Aiden looked at me a bit confused. “Shouldn’t you be with Calypso?” Aiden asked me. “She is taking a nap and I put that moss-head in charge of taking care of her safety. The whole crew was shocked about that Bellandra did.” I explained. “I can imagine. Normally I see such things happen, but this was completely unexpected. And I wasn’t there to support her like I should as a vice commander.” Aiden said, slightly blaming herself. “I don’t blame you. Even if you saw it coming, Calypso wouldn’t be able to recover from it quickly. But Calypso is afraid that Bellandra will go after the other girls.” I explained. “She shouldn’t. Those girls are trained by us. Even if Bellandra tries to find their weakness, they wouldn’t show it anyway.” Aiden stated simply. I looked at her with a deadpanned face. “Where is Calypso now?” Aiden asked me. “Sleeping in the Commanders wing. Just knock softly on the door and say that it is you and there will be no problem. That moss-head saw that you are one of the good persons.” I told her. Aiden nodded. “Can you guys survive without me?” Aiden asked her kitchen crew. “Yes, miss!” They yelled together in sync. “Perfect.” Aiden said and walked out of the kitchen. I also left the kitchen, in search for my crewmates. After walking around for thirty minutes I still haven’t found someone, so I walked back to the commanders’ wing where Calypso was. I felt nothing when I arrived there. And my observation haki never lies. I opened the door of the room and saw it was indeed empty. Slight panic washed over me. Where is Calypso?!  
  
  
I searched everywhere for Calypso, Aiden and Zoro. But I couldn’t find them anywhere. I took a moment to think. Where would be the most logical way to find Aiden and Calypso? Suddenly someone stood behind me. I turned around to see Bellandra behind me. “What’s wrong? You look so lost.” Bellandra said sweetly as she started to caress my left arm. “There is nothing. I was just looking for a crewmate of mine. He gets lost easily.” I tried to lie. “Hmm, I can’t say that I have seen him. Why not tag along with me?” Bellandra asked as she grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me along. “Sorry, I don’t think I should. I will be on my way now.” I said as I pulled myself free. I turned my back on her and tried to continue my way. But Bellandra pushed me against the closest wall. “Please, I insist.” Bellandra said husky. I avoided her eyes. I had to be strong for Calypso. I gave her my word, that I would never cheat on her. “Bellandra-san, please let me go.” I said sternly. But she didn’t let me go. I couldn’t push her away because he held my wrists down. “Why do you want to go?” Bellandra asked seductively. “Because I am loyal to Calypso.” I said determined. “But she is a nobody. I am much better than she is. I can give more pleasure than she could ever give. I have more experience.” Bellandra said, telling me why I should choose for her instead for Calypso. But Calypso choose me for a reason. And I have fallen for Calypso because of who she is. “Bellandra, I will never cheat on Calypso. She is the one for me. Now let me go.” I said, getting really annoyed. Bellandra forced me harder against the wall. “If you don’t cooperate, I will force it.” Bellandra said as tried to kiss me. Before she could react me, a sword was between Bellandra and me. A sword I knew. I looked to the side and saw Zoro stand with a very pissed off look in his eye. “He told you that he didn’t want you.” Zoro said rather platonic, yet his aura was filled with killing intent. Bellandra let me go and ran off. “Thanks, Zoro.” I said as I felt on the floor. The tension was leaving the area, but I was still shaken by the whole ordeal. “I noticed something was off, so Aiden and I moved Calypso to another room where nobody was. The rest of the crew is there now, keeping an eye over her.” Zoro explained. “What was off then?” I asked curiously. “I don’t know what but there was a hidden malicious aura near the room. Yet neither Aiden or I could find out who or what it was.” Zoro told me. He helped me up and walked away from me. “Are you coming or what?” He asked me. I nodded and followed him. This must be one of the rare occasions where the mosshead knew how he should walk. Because when we entered a room, I saw Calypso, still asleep like I left her earlier. I let out a sigh of relief. The squad of Calypso was also in the room, together with the crew. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Marina were playing cards. Diana and Robin were reading books and Alexandra and Brook were playing on the piano softly. Zoro walked over to Aiden and he explained what he had seen. “Wait, Bellandra tried to … She is dead.” Aiden said as her demeanour changed to a dangerous one. “No, you are not gonna do anything.” Zoro said as he held her back. They struggled a bit but, in the end, Zoro won, not that that should be a surprise. Him being more brawl than brain. “So what are we going to do about it?” Zoro asked. “Kill that whore!” Aiden yelled from underneath Zoro. He was sitting on her back to hold her down. “We are not gonna kill anybody!” Zoro said sternly. But Aiden didn’t care. She wanted to see blood. “It’s a death sin to hunt for an Ocean-Born’s mate. So she should be killed!” Aiden continue to yell. It surprised me that Calypso could sleep through this ruckus. “Shouldn’t there be a trail first then?” Nami asked out of curiosity. “Normally it should, but when there are more than 2 witnesses, the Ocean-Born can be sentenced to death. However, because it is about a commander, there is a limit to what can be done.” Diana said while she looked up from her book. “So we need to go to the queen with this information?” I asked. “No, it has to be addressed in a meeting. Then a trial will be held and in our best case, she could lose her status as a commander.” Marina said as she showed her hand to the other card players. “But it’s up to the queen what will happen with her further.” Alexandra added. “But how would Cali react to it?” Luffy asked as he looked at her. “Probably the same as Vice-commander Aiden I think.” Diana replied. “And we can’t hide it from her because she has to be there when we address it. So maybe it is wise to tell her when she wakes up.” Marina said. I saw the changes in facial expressions as they heard how Calypso would react. No one would hold her back. Not even me. Because I don’t want to end up dead. And because she is quite dangerous when she is pissed off, I think the rest of the crew think the same as I do. “Are you sure about that? Calypso is stronger than Aiden. And I am not gonna be thrown around again like the last time I tried to stop her when she got pissed.” Zoro commented. “We never seen Calypso angry before. Aiden yes, but Aiden had a very short fuse.” Marina said. “Watch it De’Lerea.” Aiden said slightly annoyed. “She is right Vice commander.” Diana stated bluntly as she continued to read. “Yes, I know I have a short fuse. But I have my reasons for it. Now green haired idiot, get off so I can go outside to smoke.” Aiden said as she tried to throw off Zoro. Zoro sighed and got off. Aiden got up and walked out the room. “I’ll follow her, so she doesn’t anything stupid.” I said. Going out for a smoke was the best idea I’ve heard since I fell on the ground. “Aiden wait up!” I yelled as I tried to keep up with her.  
  
  
Aiden and I walked back to the room when we heard a lot of yelling. We looked at each other and ran to the room. Diana, Alexandra and Marina were lying on the ground while Luffy, Zoro and Franky were trying to hold back Calypso, who was seething. Luffy held her left side while Zoro was holding back her right. Franky was holding her from the back. But even with three heavy weights in strength and weight, she was able to walk a bit. “LET ME KILL THAT BITCH!” Calypso yelled in anger. “Calypso. Calm down.” I said to her as I caressed her cheek softly. “What did she do to you?” Calypso asked me. Her voice filled with anger and killing intent. “She forced me against a wall and tried to force herself on me. She didn’t succeed because Zoro walked in on us and held her back with his sword.” I said calmly. Calypso looked me in my eye. Slowly she started to calm down. I signed to Luffy, Zoro and Franky to let her go. I pulled her in a hug. “No matter what she throws at me, I will never do anything to hurt you. Even if I must break my policy, I will do it, so you won’t get hurt.” I whispered in her ear. It looked like that was something she needed to hear. She returned the hug tightly and we stood there for a while. “Tomorrow is going to be a rough day, so why not turn into bed?” Aiden suggested. Everybody agreed to it. The girls got the beds in the room and all the guys slept either on the ground or sitting against the wall. But not me. I kept an eye out for everybody here. Eventually I felt someone looking at me. Well, two to be precise. Luffy and Zoro. “Go to sleep Sanji, we will take over from you.” Luffy said as quiet as he could try. I nodded and sat against the bed Calypso was sleeping in. Slowly I drifted off to sleep.  
In the upcoming days there was a lot going on. Calypso and Aiden told the other commanders what had happened. The queen wanted to talk to me and Zoro to confirm if what Calypso and Aiden said was true. We confirmed our story and of course Bellandra was against it that I would testify. The queen said it was vital for the investigation. Bellandra was afraid that she would lose her status as a commander. And she did. Her life was spared but she was shunned by the rest of the commanders for the rest of the meeting. After the meeting, she was taken away, nobody knew where she went. After that it became a bit calmer. Calypso wasn’t as tired after the meetings as she was the first day and the queen invited us personally to attend the Commanders Gala, at the end of the week.  
  
  
At the Commanders Gala, everyone was dressed very formal. Aiden, who I never saw in a formal dress. She was wearing an azure short gala dress with a sweetheart neckline and an open back. She walked over to me. “You look like a gentleman tonight.” Aiden complimented. “You look like a beautiful lady tonight, mademoiselle” I complimented Aiden back and took her hand. I placed a soft kiss on her hand. “Have you seen Calypso or any other member of the east blue squad?” I asked Aiden. “Well, I’ve seen Marina hanging around Chopper and Usopp, Diana was sitting with Robin and Nami and Probie is hanging around with Franky and Luffy. But Calypso I haven’t seen yet. Maybe she is still getting ready.” Aiden said as she pointed over to the places where her ‘underlings’ were. Marina was wearing a light yellow semi-long dress with spaghetti straps and a bow on her back. Usopp and Chopper were suited up in a black pantaloon and a black button-up formal jacket, just like the rest of the crew. The only differences are the dress shirts everybody is wearing. Diana was wearing a mint green long gala dress with a lace back and wide shoulder straps. Nami was wearing a red halter top dress that ended at her mid thighs. Robin was wearing a purple halter top dress, similar to Nami’s, but hers ended at her knees. Alexandra was wearing a light orange semi-long strapless dress that ended at her knees. Her back was open. “Is it always this formal?” I asked Aiden. “That depends, the queen isn’t here yet. So it could be that there will be a change of formality. But the start is always like this.” Aiden explained as she took two glasses of one of the waiter’s plateau. She handed one over to me. “Thank you.” I said as I took over the glass she was giving me. Suddenly two knocks were heard, like someone was hitting a staff to the ground. “Now entering, Commander Calypso Rosseta and your majesty, Queen Kassandra Miranda Savannah Terrarona.” The announcer spoke loudly. The queen was dressed in a crème coloured formal gala dress that ended at her ankles. The halter top dress slightly sparkled in the light as she walked into the ball room. Calypso was also wearing a halter top dress, but hers ended just above her knees. But what stunned me was the colour she was wearing. The colour that she was wearing was the same colour as my eyes. But just like the queen’s dress, it was slightly sparkling. She was just stunning in my eyes. The queen and Calypso walked over towards Aiden and me. Aiden and I bowed for the queen. “Good evening sir Sanji, Vice commander Makeaila.” The queen greeted us. “Please, my queen. Aiden would suffice.” Aiden said as she bowed again. “My apologies, I am still not really used to the formalities and how people want to be addressed.” The queen spoke gently. “I know it is quite a hassle. But you will get used to it. In the meantime, can I offer you a drink?” Aiden asked. The queen shook her head. “No thank you vice commander Aiden. I am good for now. I was talking with commander Calypso about her project and no one opposes to the project. So we are going to implement this project. Calypso has tried to make a connection with the city of Water 7 to start the project there.” The queen said happily. Calypso was slightly blushing. “I called Iceburg to ask if he would mind helping with this project. And he wanted to help this kingdom out, on one condition.” Calypso said. I looked at her. “Which condition?” I asked her. “That I have to send him some letters to let him know how I am doing. Because it has been a while that he had heard of me, and he misses me a bit.” Calypso said as she looked away. The only father figure she had was the mayor of Water 7. I smiled at Calypso. I took her hand and softly kissed it. “You look marvellous, my princess.” I said to her. Calypso looked at me and blushed more than she did before. She looked quite adorable while she blushes. “Just because you are a prince, doesn’t mean that I am a princess.” Calypso said slightly pouting. “You are a prince?” Aiden and the queen asked. Probably I looked a bit startled, but Calypso was laughing a bit. “He is the third prince of the Germa kingdom. Because of Sanji’s father, he wasn’t allowed to be called a prince. That is until Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Brook and I saved him from getting married to a daughter of Big Mom. After his father saw what kind of man Sanji had become, he was allowed to wear the title of prince again.” Calypso explained smiling. “My apologies, I didn’t know this.” The queen said, while she bowed down. “There is no need for apologies. I am just Sanji, wearing a title as prince isn’t something I am used too.” I explained and helped the queen up. “It’s quite confusing. I thought you were just a cook, but you are a royal cook.” Aiden said slightly teasing me. “No, I am a cook first, a man second and a prince third. I am not used to the title and I probably never will be.” I said.  
  
  
The queen opened the ball and not many people started dancing, which was a shame. Brook and the royal musicians tried their best to get more people to the dancefloor, but it was in vain. “Oi Brook, can you try something more upbeat, so Calypso will start off. Most of the time she gets people to the dancefloor.” I suggested smiling. “Of course, Sanji-san. Everyone, let’s try the following.” Brook said to the other musicians and started playing some more upbeat songs. Within no time Calypso and Aiden were on the dancefloor, which attracted a lot of attention. Marina, Diana and Alexandra soon followed, just as Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Franky. Soon the whole dancefloor was filled with other commanders and other people. I stood at the side lines, enjoying the view I had. Calypso and Aiden were dancing so in sync, it was nearly scary. Zoro was pulled on the dancefloor by Aiden, trying to let him dance too. But the shitty moss-head passed up the chance. Aiden wouldn’t have it and forced Zoro to dance along with Aiden. It was pretty funny to see. Calypso signed over to me to join in too, but I shook my head. “Why not?” Calypso asked me when she stood in front of me. “At this moment I rather watch you enjoying yourself.” I said to her and kissed her on her forehead. She looked a bit sad. “Please? One dance?” She begged cutely. I sighed. “Because you ask it so adorable.” I said and followed her to the dancefloor. In the end, we danced the rest of the night. Everybody went to bed after the queen left the ball room. Well, almost everybody. Calypso and I ended up in the kitchen. Because my princess wanted something to eat before she went to her bed. So, I made her some small snacks. We both enjoyed the snacks together with some strong liquor. For her it was whiskey and for me it was some rum. Normally I wouldn’t drink rum, but I felt like drinking it, when Calypso was drinking whiskey. After we were done, I went outside for a smoke. “Why are you smoking here?” Calypso asked me after we stood outside. “Because Aiden doesn’t want to smoke in the kitchen.” I explained. Calypso understood and waited for me to be done. “I do need some help with getting out of this dress.” Calypso said slightly seductively. “Do you want something, my dear?” I carefully asked even though I understood the hint she was giving me. “Maybe…” She said innocently. I looked at her with a knowing look in my eyes. She smiled brightly at me. “But the question remains, where?” I whispered in her ear. She looked a bit confused at me. “We can’t do it in the commanders’ wing because everybody is sleeping there. So which place did you had in mind?” I asked her. I could see her think. “That is a good question.” She said, as she couldn’t come up with a location to have a moment together. “We can also just do it here. There is no one who will see us.” I whispered in her ear, slightly arousing. She looked at me with wide eyes, but also eyes full of want. It seemed like I gave her an idea.  
  
  
We ended up doing it where I suggested. After a couple hours of having fun and pleasure we were both quite exhausted. So, we walked back to the commanders’ wing with a bit of trouble. But we did end up in Calypso’s bed together. I can’t remember the moment I fell asleep, but I think it was just after the moment Calypso fell asleep while she was lying on my chest. The next morning, we were the last one to get out of bed. But it didn’t matter because I didn’t have to make breakfast. After breakfast we left the Ocean-Born kingdom.  
  
  
A couple of weeks after we left the Ocean-Born kingdom, Calypso was busy with something. But I couldn’t put my finger on why she was busy with something. “Calypso, why are you so busy?” I asked her directly. “I can’t say. It’s a surprise.” Calypso answered me and continued which what she was doing. I sighed a bit and went back to the kitchen. But in the following days, Calypso started to ask me very specific questions. Like what I still need in the kitchen or if there was something on my wish list. I couldn’t think of anything, but it made me think. So I looked at the calendar and saw that it was nearly my birthday. One of the days I rather avoid. “Calypso, are you planning something for my birthday?” I asked her when she was up for the night shift. “Why do you ask?” Calypso replied a bit too calm. Bingo, she was planning something for my birthday. “Because I don’t want to celebrate my birthday.” I answered. She looked at me with confusion. I grabbed a cigarette and lit it. “I never liked celebrating my birthday, because of my brothers.” I explained to her. “But they are not here.” Calypso argued. I sighed. “I just don’t want it okay. I rather have the day passing by like every other day. So please don’t do anything special, okay?” I asked her. She shook her head. “I can’t promise it. Because I kind of already have a birthday present for you.” Calypso said while she was scratching her head. I sighed. Why would she bother with planning something for my birthday? “But you will love it. I’m sure of it.” Calypso said happily. I rolled my eyes and gave her a peck on her lips. Then I left to do some cleaning in the kitchen.  
  
  
It was the day of my birthday, and surprisingly, no one treated me different or sang for me. I was glad that they didn’t because I really dislike my birthday. The whole day, no one was acting any different, until the evening. When I wanted to start for dinner, I couldn’t get into the kitchen. Like the door was locked. “Oi, I need to prepare for dinner!” I yelled. But nobody responded. The window in the door was blinded so I couldn’t see what was going on in there. Suddenly Zoro stood next to me. “What’s the problem?” Zoro asked. “I can’t get in the kitchen.” I said slightly agitated. “Why not?” He asked simple. “How should I know? I wanted to start for dinner and when I tried to open the door, it was locked.” I explained. I turned around to face him and he just looked at me with a blank stare. “Sanji, can you help us out?” Chopper asked while he stood on the grass deck. I sighed. “I’ll be there in a minute.” I replied and walked down the stairs. Chopper walked into the aquarium room. There were Chopper and Usopp working on something. I couldn’t really see what they were working on. “With what do you need my help, Chopper?” I asked him. “Well, we need someone who can help us with finding a way to make things easier for Calypso for when she is training again. Because she complained about not having someone who can help her with her capoeira training.” Usopp explained. “So, you want me to try this out because I am the one who fights the most similar like she does?” I asked them. They nodded. “Fine, if it helps Calypso, I won’t mind.” I said. Yet there was something I didn’t really trust. Why would they ask that when I wanted to start preparing for dinner? And why didn’t I hear Luffy yell for food? I was so deep in thought that I didn’t noticed the presence behind me and before I knew it, I was blindfolded.  
  
  
After struggling a lot, I was released. I was forced to sit down on a chair, but I couldn’t really figure out where I was. I felt the wind blow over my hands and through my hair, so I must be outside on deck somewhere. “We know that you hate your birthday Sanji-kun, but Calypso had the best idea ever.” Nami said as she sat down beside me. “So, when she told us about this idea, we were actually pretty excited to join in.” Robin said as she sat down on the other side. “So enjoy!” they said as they took off the blindfold. In front of me were Luffy, Zoro, Franky, Usopp and Chopper, all handing over a little box. I opened each box and in these boxes was a piece of a puzzle. 5 pieces. When I put them together, it said “go to the room where men lay to rest, you should know best. Find the bed were red is boss, or else the next hint will be a loss.” Great, a scavenger hunt. I got up and walked over to the men sleeping corner. Find the bed where red is boss. I thought about it. Was it red sheets or was it more cryptical? Because none of the beds had red sheets. So it should be more cryptical. Then it hit me, find the bed were red is boss. Luffy is the captain and he always wear something red. So, the next hint should be in Luffy’s bed! I searched through his bed and found a piece of paper. “You found me! Perfect, now for the next hint. “The room where you shine, will show you a next in line.” I had to go to the kitchen. So I rushed over to the kitchen, and to my surprise, the room was open. Now where would the next hint be? It wasn’t on the counter or on the dining table. I closed the door and continued looking. I couldn’t find it anywhere. Until I looked at the door. There was a note attached. “You probably looked in every cranny and nook, but forgot somewhere to look. in a hidden place where no one could find us, on the spot where I made you shuss.” This is definitely something Calypso hang up. So I walked over to the pantry, because there is where she silenced me with her kiss. On the same spot where we kissed was a little box. With a little card on it. “Congratulations! You found the last hint. “In this box is a key, try it on every door and you shall see.” It said. And indeed, in the box was a key to a door. It was just a simple key. So I walked around and tried every door but no avail. The only door I haven’t tried was the door for the aquarium room. So I tried to open it, but it was locked. This must be it. I unlocked the door and it was dark. I searched for the light and when I flipped it on I saw almost everybody with big smiles on their faces. “Happy birthday!” They yelled at me. Because I sort of expected it, I wasn’t really shocked. Yet, Calypso wasn’t there. Everybody who was there wished me a happy birthday and gave me a gift. Luffy gave me a meat roaster, Nami gave me a new set of cutting boards, Robin and Chopper a set of new ties, Franky a multi-functional bottle opener, Brook a box where I could safely store my cigarettes, because I may or may not have crushed my packages once in a while and Usopp and Zoro a new whetstone for my knives. “Thank you, all of you. Even though I hate my birthday, these gifts are things I seriously needed. But, where is Calypso?” I said to everybody in the room. “Well, I’m here.” Calypso said. She stood behind me. I turned around and before I knew it, she kissed me quite passionately. When she ended the kiss, I stood flabbergasted. I stared at her, not registering that she was holding a package. “Sanji, are you alright?” I heard her ask. “Yeah, I was just stunned by you.” I said while I shook my head a bit. “Here, for your birthday.” Calypso said as she handed over her package. I opened the box she gave me and in it was some cloth. I pulled it out of the box and saw it were two things. A blue-greyish dress shirt, the same colour as the dress was that Calypso was wearing during the commanders ball and a frilly apron in the same colour. On the apron was stitched “My other job is pleasing.” In bright pink letters, the letters were stitched on it. I looked at it and if I could, I would facepalm. Because it was so wrong. But I was really happy with all the gifts. “Thank you, my princess.” I said to her and I hugged her tightly. When I grabbed her hand to give it a soft kiss, I saw the band aids on her fingers. So she stitched them up. It made the apron more special to me.  
  
  
We landed on an uninhabited island where a lot of various fruits were growing. Luffy thought it was a good idea to have a picnic. To be honest, this idea was good. Calypso helped me with preparing the food. The various fruits were perfect for ice cream and fruit bowls. Calypso prepared the fruit bowls and Ice cream while I was working on the barbeque. Luffy, Chopper, Franky and Usopp were playing a game of beach volleyball, Zoro was sleeping against a tree and the girls were sunbathing. Brook was trying to write new songs. Everybody was just at ease and totally relaxed. And it was something we really needed. After everybody was satisfied, Calypso and I joined one volleyball game. Luffy demanded that they got Calypso, while Usopp was against it. Not that it mattered anyway. I ended up in the group with Franky and Usopp. The game lasted for at least an hour, just because Luffy and Calypso were serious as hell. Losing isn’t something she likes. But I don’t mind. She looked pretty adorable when she was fuming that their team lost a point. After dinner, most of us went to bed. Calypso had the nightshift. “I don’t mind. I couldn’t sleep anyway.” She said as she was training a bit. So after debating for an hour about who should stay awake with Calypso, it was decided that she would do it on her own. “I’m a big girl Sanji, but if I need you, you will know.” Calypso said reassuring. I trusted her, just as she trusted me. I went to sleep, not knowing what the next day would bring.  
  
  
When I woke up, something was off. My body felt heavy and everything hurts. I shrugged it off and thought it was because of the game of volleyball. I entered the kitchen and saw that everything for breakfast was already set up. “Good morning, have you….slept…well?” Calypso started as she looked at me. Her eyes were big as cups, as if she was shocked. “Yeah, I slept well but I feel a bit stiff in my back and legs.” I replied as I walked over to grab a cup of coffee. “I see why.” Calypso remarked plainly. She grabbed a small pocket mirror out of her pocket and handed over to me. I opened it and looked at it. But what I saw… wasn’t something I expected. My hair lost its blond glow and was turning grey. My skin was wrinkled and slightly coloured like old people mostly have. “WHAT IS GOING ON?!” I yelled, almost sure that I woke up everybody. Calypso took over the pocket mirror and put it back from where she took it. “I have no idea what is going on, but if you look like this when you are old and grey…” Calypso started as she slightly started to laugh. Not long after I yelled, the rest of the crew entered the kitchen. All but Calypso and Brook, because he was already dead…., looked like they were around the age of 80. Everybody yelled and was shocked at what they saw. “Oi, I don’t want to be a negative Nancy, but I worked my ass off to make breakfast. So please sit down and eat.” Calypso yelled as she was sick of all the yelling. “Okay, what could have caused something like this?” Robin asked. Several suggestions went around but nothing felt like it was the right one. “Why are you not affected Cali?” Luffy asked. “I don’t know. The only thing I know what is different is that I was awake the whole night and that I didn’t ate any fruit bowls.” Calypso said as she flipped a pancake. “What have you been doing during the night then?” Chopper asked curiously. “I folded the laundry, I trained a bit, I cleaned the bathroom and I danced a bit.” Calypso said as she turned around to face us. “Wait, you haven’t eaten the fruit bowls?” I asked her. “Nope, I fed them to Luffy.” Calypso said plainly. I looked at her and I could see her face change into slight shock and understanding. Bingo… she is thinking the same thing as I am. “The fruits!” Calypso and I yelled in sync. Everybody looked at me. “Calypso isn’t affected because she didn’t ate the fruits she prepared. And she is the only one who was up the whole night.” I explained. Robin put on her thinking face. “It does make sense. But how long will we be affected?” Robin asked. “My guess, a day. So unless we run into the marines or someone who wants to murder us for our bounty, we are pretty save.” Calypso said. “Why do you say a day?” Usopp asked. “Because in the time you guys are flipping and eating, you have been changing slightly.” Calypso said. “It’s true, I can see it with my eyes… ooh but I don’t have them anymore… yohohohohoho” Brook joked around. “It’s true love, within six hours you probably look younger again.” Calypso thought to me.  
  
  
Calypso was right. After a couple of hours, we felt a bit younger again. But we had to run into trouble. Most of us weren’t on full strength and against young marines, it was tough. The only ones good enough to fight were Calypso and Brook. Normally Luffy, Zoro and I take out the most marine. This time it was them. And it kind of hurt my ego. Because I should be the one to protect Calypso, instead of she is protecting me. But being the strong woman that she is, she had nearly no problem handling them. She even made sure the marine ship was out of order, so we could escape. Yet being helpless is not something I enjoy feeling. The poor girl also had to help everywhere because she was able to do it. Just before dinner Calypso came into the kitchen and dropped herself on her seat. I could feel the tension in her body, so I walked over to her to give her a massage. “Please don’t say that you need help too.” Calypso practically begged in agony. I smiled. “No worries love.” I said and started to stroke her neck and shoulders gently. All her muscles were so tensed up that it felt like I was handling bricks. Poor girl. As I continued to massage her, I could feel her muscles loosen up. Suddenly I heard a very light snoring. Of course, after the night shift she hadn’t slept at all. I picked her up and took her to the infirmary. Chopper looked at me with confusion. “She fell asleep. So I let her sleep here.” I whispered after I put Calypso on the bed. Chopper nodded and continued with what he was doing in silence. I walked back to the kitchen to finish dinner. I set some food apart for Calypso for when she wakes up. After an hour, everybody, minus Calypso, was eating. “Where is Calypso?” Usopp asked as he noticed that the Ocean-Born wasn’t at her spot. “She is sleeping, after she helped all of you out.” I said slightly irritated. “Why?” Luffy asked dumbfounded. “Because she had the nightshift and was running errands for most of you, which made her tense up that she fell asleep while I was massaging her neck and shoulders.” I said while I was controlling the urge to kick Luffy from his seat. “It’s not our fault. We can’t help that we are old, and she is still young.” Usopp and Luffy argued. “A bit more consideration for the girl should be in place.” Robin commented. “Indeed, you guys made her do so much work.” Nami followed up. “Shut it witch, you abused it just as hard.” Zoro commented. Nami looked like she was busted. “The only ones who didn’t abuse the fact that Calypso is the only one who can do whatever she wants are Robin, Franky, Brook and myself.” Zoro commented. “Oi, moss-head.” I commented as he forgot to add me in the head count. “And the love-cook.” Zoro added, probably to piss me off. “I didn’t abuse Calypso either!” Chopper said hurtful. “The only ones who used the fact that I was normal are Luffy, Usopp and Nami.” Calypso said sternly. Everybody looked at the door towards the infirmary. Calypso stood against the doorpost, glaring at the persons she named. “Sorry Cali.” Luffy said honestly. “Just don’t do it again okay? It takes a toll on me.” Calypso said as she sat down on her seat. I placed a plate full of her favourite food in front of her. “Thanks love.” She commented as she started eating. After dinner Calypso took all the plates and started to clean them. “Calypso, let me do it. Take some more rest.” I said as I grabbed the plate she was cleaning from her. “But I don’t need any more rest.” Calypso tried to argue. I placed my hand against her forehead. It was burning up slightly. “Take more rest.” I ordered her and tried to force her out of the kitchen. Calypso looked dejected as I pushed her away. “I know you don’t like it but it’s for your health. If you want, you can sleep in my bed.” I suggested as I gave her a hug from behind. She sighed and turned around, to return the hug. “Fine, but I want you to wake me within an hour.” Calypso started to debate with me. “Two hours.” I suggested smiling. “One hour.” Calypso repeated. “Three hours.” I suggested. “This is not how you should negotiate…” Calypso said as she facepalmed. “I know, but I would say two hours at least. Then you can go on for a couple of hours but still be able to sleep at night.” I explained. “Fine.” Calypso said and walked towards the door. “Calypso…” I said to her. She turned around. “I love you.” I said like it was something normal. She blushed a bit. “Love you too.” Calypso said and walked away.  
  
  
Calypso wasn’t able to get out of bed after the two hours, but I wasn’t surprised about it. I was done with everything and I was getting ready to go to bed. After I took a shower I saw I was nearly my own age again which made me glad. I also felt my strength being normal again so if needed I could protect Calypso, like I should. As she was lying in my bed, the most normal reaction for a gentleman should be to sleep somewhere else. Yet Calypso wouldn’t really agree with it, being married to Ocean-Born standards. What to do. Because I couldn’t decide, I let Calypso decide for me. If she would use me as a stuffed animal, I would sleep next to her. If not, I would sleep on the ground next to her.  
  
  
In the end, Calypso used me as a stuffed animal, so I ended up sleeping next to her in the small bed. But I didn’t mind, just have her close to makes me feel like she needs me to protect her while she dreams without any care in the world. This made me think more about proposing to her. She said that she wanted to marry me the human way, so I couldn’t be stolen ever again. Even though it’s only for the crew. Yet I want to make it special. Maybe going out and have a nice dinner and finish the evening with a walk in the moonlight. But that is quite cliché. I walked over to the library with two glasses filled with a homemade smoothie. I placed the glasses next to Nami and Robin and sat down in the chair next to Robin. “Thank you Sanji-kun.” Nami said as she drank some of the smoothie. “What’s the matter?” Robin asked as she saw me sitting next to her. “I want to propose to Calypso, but I don’t know how.” I said plainly. I heard a pen fall on the ground. “B-but you are already married right?” Nami asked shocked. “By Ocean-Born standards yes, but not for the rest of the world.” I explained. “Why do you want to do it then?” Robin asked as she put away the book she was reading. “Because I want to make it official. And Calypso told me she wants to marry the human way too for all of you.” I told them. “It’s not because of what happened with your family right?” Nami asked me. I shook my head and grabbed a cigarette. “This is something I want to do for her. I have no idea what I will do when I fulfilled my dream, but I do know that I want to be with Calypso until we die.” I said and lit my cigarette. “Alright, so how do you want to do it?” Robin asked smiling. Robin was one of the view who understood my way of thinking, probably because she is older. “I don’t know yet. I want it to be special. But not cliché.” I explained. “Hmm, so a dinner for two is out of the question. How about making something special for her.” Nami suggested. “Or try to spar with her. Tell her that if she wins, she will get something from you.” Robin suggested. “But that is against Sanji’s policy.” Nami explained. The sparring idea is original, and she wants to spar with me for a long time. I am, however, not keen on the fact that I could possibly hurt her. “And Calypso spars quite fiercely, so her ending up hurt is bound to happen.” Nami continued. It is true what Nami says. Calypso gives it her all when she is sparring with Zoro or Chopper. “And what if Calypso loses?” Nami asked. “Sanji doesn’t have to go all out against her, just try hard enough to let it look like he is.” Robin said. It gave me some thinking material. “Thanks Robin-chan, Nami-san. I can work with the idea.” I said as I stood up. “Your welcome Sanji.” Robin said as she smiled knowingly.  
  
  
Not long after that conversation, we arrived at an inhabitant island. Which was good because we needed provisions and Chopper needed more medicine. The girls went out shopping, which gave me the time to look for a suitable ring. Chopper went along with me. “Sanji, what are you looking for?” Chopper asked as I was on the lookout for a jewellery shop. “Hmm, I was looking for a jewellery shop.” I said while I send Chopper a smile. “What for?” He asked me. “Can you keep a secret?” I asked him, and he nodded. “I want to propose to Calypso. Officially.” I explained. I could see the happiness shine of his face. “But I still need a ring to do so.” I continued. “Want me to come along with you?” Chopper asked smiling brightly. “Sure.” I said as I started smiling too. After asking a local, we ended up at a jewellery shop. “Good day sir, how can I help you?” The salesman asked me. “I am looking for an engagement ring, and while I am at it, two wedding rings.” I said as I looked around. “You are not going to pick out the rings for the wedding with the upcoming bride to be?” The salesman asked me. “No, I want to surprise her.” I said smiling. “Okay, well I have over here a selection of engagement rings.” The salesman said and walked over to another part of his sales booth. “What is the lucky girl’s ring size?” He asked me. That was something I didn’t knew. “Her ring size is 7,5.” Chopper said smiling. “And who is this happy fellow?” The salesman asked. “I’m a good friend of both.” Chopper said. “Devil fruit user?” The salesman asked. Chopper nodded. This deep in the Grand line, it wasn’t really uncommon to see devil fruit users. “Alright, Gold or silver?” The salesman asked. This I knew. “Silver please.” I responded. The salesman picked up a whole selection of rings, all silver. Some with a small stone in it and some with a pretty big stone in it. Just a handful of rings without a stone in it. But I wanted something special, something that screamed Calypso. In my peripheral vision I saw a silver ring with a special stone in it. The stone wasn’t really big but not too small like a diamond either. “Sorry but what stone is that?” I asked as I pointed at the ring. It was really similar to Calypso’s trident. “Ooh that, it’s sea stone. But it isn’t really selling.” The salesman said sadly. It was perfect for her. “How much for that ring?” I asked confident. The salesman looked at me shocked. Chopper looked at the same ring. “This will be perfect for her.” Chopper said happily. “Why would you give a ring that can numb devil fruit users to an upcoming bride?” The salesman asked as shocked as he was before. “Because that ring is something special, just like she is.” I said, not wanting to tell this man that Calypso was an Ocean-Born. “Well, normally I would sell this ring for 50,000 beri, but because it has been in here for a long time, I will sell it to you for 10,000 beri.” The salesman said while he scratched his head. Chopper and I smiled to each other. “And what kind of wedding rings do you want?” The man asked. “Also silver please.” I said. We walked over to the other side of the booth. “We have these rings in our collection, but maybe I have something in the back too. Just take a look.” The man said as he walked over to the back of the store. I wasn’t sure. All of them looked pretty nice, but it felt like it wasn’t good enough. “How about these Sanji?” Chopper asked as he pointed at two silver rings. Both had waves graved in them. Like the sea was all around. “Perfect.” I said. The salesman came back and asked if I had made a choice. I pointed at the rings Chopper found for me. “How much?” I asked him. “What size do you have?” The salesman asked. “Size 9,5.” I said. “Those are 30,000 beri each.” The salesman said as he smiled at me. “Sold.” I said as I looked at him. The man put the rings in their respective box and I paid for them. “Pleasure doing business with you.” The man said as we left the store. When Chopper and I were walking back to the Sunny, we encountered Zoro. “Got lost again moss-head?” I asked him slightly annoyed. “No, I was waiting here because you took quite a long time.” Zoro said. “Well, I am here, on my way to the Sunny, so tag along before you get lost again.” I said slightly mocking him. He scoffed but followed us anyway. “Why are you late anyway?” Zoro asked me. “I had to buy something special. No need to break your head over it.” I said as we continued to walk to the Sunny.  
  
“Sanji, can we please spar one time?” Calypso asked me as I was making lunch. “Why do you want to spar with me so badly?” I asked her. “Because we have a similar way of fighting. And I want to know how I would hold against you.” Calypso explained. I sighed. “Fine, but only this time. And after lunch.” I said while I was cutting the ham for the salad I was working on. “Really?” I heard Calypso asked excitedly. I nodded. “Yaay!” Calypso yelled excited. I looked at her and I saw her smile radiate from her face. However, she didn’t know what I was planning. After lunch, we informed the crew. Nami and Robin were giving me knowing looks. But Chopper was confused. Just like the rest of the crew. Calypso and I stood on the beach. “To make it more interesting, what will I get if I win?” I asked her. “Whatever you want. But what if I win?” Calypso asked me. “You get a surprise.” I said smiling. Calypso looked a bit confused but got into a fighting stance anyway. I stood quite relaxed. She tried to kick me, but I evaded with ease. After a little while of evading her I blocked her kick with my leg. Yet I didn’t follow up. I saw Calypso getting slightly annoyed. “Are you being serious?” Calypso asked me. “Why shouldn’t I be?” I asked her slightly surprised. “Because you haven’t made any attack towards me. I know I am a woman, but I can handle it. Be serious in this match.” Calypso said serious. I sighed, this wasn’t what I wanted. But I couldn’t reject a request from her. “Fine, but I try to harm you as little as possible.” I said as I stood straight. She came to me and tried to kick me again. I blocked it again with my leg, but I followed it up with a kick of my own. Yet I was making sure that I wouldn’t hit her. We continued like that for a little longer. She tried to evade my kick with a backflip, yet she felt on the sand. I wanted to walk over to her to look what happened, but she quickly recovered by sending a low roundhouse kick. She caught me off guard and was able to kick my feet underneath me. Within a split second I reacted to falling, by trying a back flip like she did. Eventually we were panting quite a bit before we decided that it wasn’t gonna end if we continued like this. So, we decided that it was a tie. “So, what is my surprise?” Calypso asked as we were breathing normally again. I looked at her. “You sure you want to know?” I asked her. She nodded excitedly. “Close your eyes first.” I said to her. I was getting nervous now. She did as I asked her to do and I went down on one knee. I grabbed the box with the engagement ring in it out of my pocket. In the distance I heard the rest ask if I was going to propose to her. But it wasn’t loud enough that Calypso could hear it. “Calypso, I want you to think about what I will ask you. Because what I want to ask you is something important to me.” I said seriously. She noticed my seriousness and nodded. I opened the box and held it in my hand. “You can open your eyes.” I said to her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. “Will you make me the happiest man in this world by marrying me?” I asked her while I looked at her eyes. There was shock and confusion in them, but also happiness and love. “Sanji…” Calypso started while she slightly started to blush. I remained in the same position with the same straight face. “Yes. Of course, I want to make you the happiest man alive.” Calypso said ecstatic and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and got up. “May I?” I asked as I had the ring in my hand. She nodded and gave me her hand, so I could slip on the ring. The rest of the crew started cheering loudly. I kissed her passionately, trying to convey the love I felt for her. But it wasn’t enough. Nothing could be enough to let her know how much I love her. But I don’t care about it. She made me whole. She made me complete. And I know that I made her complete. I could feel it. And our journey together proved how strong our bond is.


End file.
